MI PECADO
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: LA VIDA DE SERENA ERA PERFECTA O AL MENOS ESO ERA LO QUE ELLA CREIA QUE PASA CUANDO DESCUBRE A SU ESPOSO CON OTRA Y HUYENDDO DE EL ENCUENTRA EL VERADDERO AMOR SOLO QUE ESTE ESTE AMOR ESTA PROHIBIDO ¿QUE HARA LUCHARA SI O NO? REVIEW PLISS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de naoko takeuchi _

* * *

_Esta es mi nueva locura espero que les guste a todas, se que dije viernes peroooo tengo parcial final de finanzas y no creo tener tiempo además moría de ganas por compartirlo con todas ustedes_

_MI PECADO CAP1by Neo Reyna Serenity_

-¿qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cuando empezó todo esto?, yo era una chica normal, tenía una vida normal, si bien no era feliz por lo menos era tranquila ¿Por qué me convertí en esto? El infierno eso no será suficiente castigo para mí, él era feliz amaba su ''profesión'' esa era su vocación ¿por que lo hice? maldita sea porque, porque ¿acaso ese seria nuestro destino? Dios se que debes estar enojado conmigo lo aparte de ti, pero necesito tu ayuda por favor ayúdame a aclarar que es lo que siento_–pensaba desesperadamente una hermosa rubia mientras caminaba por unas calles un poco polvorosas _

_Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 26 años y soy arquitecta, toda esta locura empezó a 7 meses mi vida era tranquila estaba entre mi hogar mis obras altruistas y mi esposo, yo estaba ''feliz mente casada'' o al menos eso creía les contaré mi historia _

Todo comenzó en el día que se suponía que era el mas feliz de toda mi vida el 7 de diciembre había preparado la cena, decorado la casa y dado el día libre a mis empelados ¿la razón? Mi aniversario hacia 5 años me había casado con mi amado Ante, todo estaba listo la cena el ambiente la música, yo, pero Ante no llegaba

_mire el reloj que estaba en mi hogar eran 9Pm preocupada la tardanza de mi marido decidí llamarlo a su celular marco el numero y escucho impaciente el bip de espera hasta que escucho su voz _

_-_Ante ¿Dónde estas amor?-_exclamó preocupada la rubia _

_-_Amor-dijo un joven de cabellos color plata y ojos azules-estoy…. En… una reunión importante chiquita-_contesto él, mientras alejaba a su acompañante que seguía propinándole besos en su espalda y cuello-_voy a demorar-_dijo controlando que no se le escapara un gemido por lo que hacia la otra chica con su miembro _

_-_Amor_-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero-_te estoy esperando con la batita azul de tirantes la recuerdas _–dijo con voz sensual –_la que compramos la ultima vez que estuvimos en México, esa que te encanto

-¿verdad? entonces debes estar hermosa-_dijo el tratando de que su voz sonara irresistible_-por que no eres una niña buena y me vas calentando la cama hace mucho frio hoy vamos amor se buena y espérame dentro de la cama prometo no demorarme si

-Claro amor yo te espero, pero antes debemos comer preparé langosta bebé tu favorita

-Nena no me tientes –_decía el chico que continuaba luchando con la mujer que lo acompañaba_-sere amor tengo que volver trataré de terminar pronto te mando muchos besos y te amo nena –_colgó_

* * *

_-_Así que te vas pronto_-dijo la chica de cabellos verdes que acompañaba al peli plata _

_-_No-_afirmó y agregó-_ solo le dije eso para que se callara y dejara de fastidiar; tu y yo ¿en qué íbamos?_-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y aprisionaba sus labios con fuerzas devolviéndola a la cama _

_**Mientras en el pent house de cristal Moon **_

-pobre Ante_-pensaba la rubia –_creo que meteré los platos al microondas, Ante demorará_-caminó en dirección a la cocina para tener los platos listos al arribo de su esposo-_mientras veré una película

* * *

-Me encanta cuando me haces el amor así Ante-_dijo la chica aun con la respiración agitada_

-Muñeca, muñeca, tú eres fuego nada que ver con serena por eso contigo me puedo convertir en un animal porque despiertas mis más bajas pasiones, espero no tener marcas no queremos tener problemas ¿verdad?-_dijo el mientras reía_

-oh!!!! Ante ámame otra vez ámame como solo tu sabes amarme-_expresó ella mientras buscaba sus labios con locura y pasión restándole importancia a lo antes dicho por el oji azul _

* * *

_-_Mi boda_ –dijo en un suspiro la chica de cabellos rubios sentada en el gran sillón de su alcoba –_parece que fuera ayer -_río_

_No se como pude ser tan tonta, Ante y yo nos casamos en Cartagena una bella cuidad colombiana en un lugar llamado El Cerro de la Popa desde ese lugar la ciudad se ve en su máximo esplendor, cuando nustros amigos se enteraron casi les da un infarto mi esposo era italiano y yo japonesa por que casarnos en un lugar tan lejos de nuestras tierras simple lo hicimos en ese lugar por que, Ante es arquitecto como yo y a ambos amamos esas ciudades que poseen una hermosa arquitectura colonial, sin duda Cartagena es una de las ciudades mas bellas en el mundo entero en cuanto arquitectura y calidez humana _

_-_bella, ¿estas aquí?-_dijo el chico de los cabellos platas al llegar al interior de su casa, la mesa estaba puesta, las velas casi acabándose la casa estaba en penumbras solo las luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas_

_Subió rápidamente a su recamara en busca de su esposa al entrar giro su cabeza en busca del reloj de pared que marcaba la 1:45 am –_maldita esmeralda-_pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en al pijama, alzó su cabeza y su mirada se topo con la del plasma justo en el momento en el que el prometía amarla y ''respetarla'' hasta que la muerte los separara -_nuestra boda-_dijo en un susurro mientras apagaba la tv _

_Muy lentamente tomó a su frágil esposa en brazos y la recostó en la cama _

-Ante_-dijo ella somnolienta al sentir como él la recostaba en la cama que compartían hace 5 años _

_-_stsss duerme bella, duerme-_dio un beso en la frente de su esposa mientras daba gracias de que ella no despertara del todo y quisiera celebrar_

_Un nuevo día alumbraba en la ciudad filtrando los rayos del astro sol en la alcoba del matrimonio Black Tsukino, el primero en despertar fue el varón quien ágilmente se escabullo como cual ladrón que no quiere ser descubierto bajo a la cocina allí estaba la señora Luna _

_-_buenos días Luna

-buenos días señor-_contesto al empleada reteniendo la rabia que sentía hacia el, su señor_

-Luna necesito el desayuno de mi esposa-_dijo arrogante y luego chasqueando sus dedos le dijo_ - pero para ayer Luna no vez que quiero sorprenderla llevándoselo al cuarto antes que despierte

-_Luna lo miró de reojo ella había trabajado toda la vida para los tsukino junto con Artemis su esposo conocía a Serena desde pequeña sabía que en el día de ayer se había esforzado para nada pues ella había sacado los platos del microonda, preparo rápidamente el desayuno para su patrona y se lo entrego a Diamante _

_-_buenos días bella-_dijo besándole el oído mientras se sentaba en la cama con la bandeja lista_

_La rubia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las orbes de su marido y ya despierta le dijo_-estoy muy enojada contigo Ante –_mientras se sentaba en la cama continuo diciéndole -_ayer era un día especial era nuestro día y me dejaste plantada, cocine para ti y no llegaste me dejaste esperándote además mira lo que me puse para ti-_con esta ultima frase_ _le hizo un puchero _

_-_ahh eso ultimo se puede arreglar bella-_dijo roncamente mientras quitaba la bandeja de las piernas de la chica dispuesto a hacerle el amor _

_Un bip-bip-bip se escucho en el cuarto era el celular de el_

-Ante amor –_dijo ella casi gimiendo por las caricias de su esposo que eran fuertes _-es tu celular

-eso puede esperar bella, pude esperar –_el continuo con los besos y las caricias sobre el cuerpo de su esposa retirándole el baby doll azul_

_Besándola con fuerza mordiéndole los hombros rompiendo con sus manos la diminuta tanga de sus esposa e irrumpiendo con sus dedos su centro sin previo aviso_

_-_ANTE-_ gritó la rubia al sentir la brusquedad de su esposo –_por favor despacio duele

-vamos amor sabes que me gusta así –_dijo el volviéndola a besar desesperadamente succionado sus pechos con fuerza y mientras su mano libre apretaba su trasero_

Solo se mas cariñoso amor por favor- _dijo ella mientras su cara hacia gestos no precisamente de placer_

_-_esta bien pero tu tienes la culpa de que me ponga así eres tan irresistible……… tan hermosa y terrible mente adictiva me haces perder el control bella _–volvió a decir con voz ronca mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la penetraba con fuerza_

_-_Ante –_dijo ella mientras resbalaba una lagrima por su rostro_

_-_ no llores amor disfruta eres muy angosta, muy pequeña y estrecha así me gustas por eso te duele a veces ¿estas mejor?-_exclamó mientras la envestía mirándola a los ojos_

_Ella asintió mientras empezaba a "disfrutar_"

_Y la culpa era mía uy si como no, estúpida si eso fui una estúpida una completa estúpida es que si existía el premio a la mas estúpida de seguro me lo ganaba llevaba en la frente la palabra cornuda pero que iba a saber yo Ante fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor, mi primer hombre había descubierto el amor en su esplendor junto con el si era verdad no me gustaba mucho la manera en la cual nos demostrábamos nuestro amor el era rudo en ocasiones pero así le gustaba y yo era su esposa mi deber era complacerlo 5 años de novios 5 de casados me hacia el amor tan deseosamente que, que me iba a imaginar yo que me estaba engañando el era apasionado, amoroso, guapo todo lo que una mujer podía pedir , su único defecto según yo se enojaba rapidísimo a y el trabajo a pesar de ser el gerente de milenio construcciones una gran constrictora a nivel internacional gracias a mi padre, Diamante viajaba constante mente ya que como el decía le gustaba revisar el mismo cada obra_

_¿Por qué somos tan tontas? Nunca vemos que hay mas allá de los viajes de ''negocios'' y nos quedamos como idiotas esperando el retorno de nuestros maridos al hogar hay que ver que el amor no es solo ciego también es bruto, loco , idiota estúpido y muchas mas cosas _

_La noche caía nuevamente sobre la ciudad londinense _

_En la recamara del pent house Black Tsukino los integrantes del matrimonio se disponían a dormir cuando_

_-_Ante –_dijo serena mientras su esposo se ponía la pijama para dormir_ -¿que te paso aquí?-_le pregunto mientas se acercaba a el y con sus dedos repasaba el gran arañazo que tenia su amado esposo en la espalda _

-esmeralda_-pensó el y luego le dijo-_bella, bella fuiste tu esta mañana ¡¿no lo recuerdas?!

¿yo? ¿Estas seguro?-_preguntó dudosa _

-QUE INSINUAS SERENA-_dijo el en un tono de voz elevado mas no gritando-_CLARO QUE FUISTE TU …….. ¿SABES QUE? DORMIRÉ EN EL ESTUDIO

-pero amor yo……

-TU-_la interrumpió gritando – _TU SOLO DESCOFIAS DE MI SERENA, DIME TE HE DADO MOTIVOS-_volvió a gritarle-_TE HE DADO MOTIVOS SERENA, ME LA PASO TODO EL DIA TRABAJANDO COMO UN MALDITO BURRO PARA QUE LA PRINCESA TENGA LA VIDA DE REINA A LA CUAL TUS PADRES TE ACOSTUMBRARON NO ES FACIL SERENA Y QUE HACES TU …… TE LA PASAS REGALANDO EL DINERO

-NO ES ASI-_le grito ella-_ yo solo hago buenas obras además es mi dinero no el que tú ganas

-ahora me lo echas en cara, te ¿crees mejor persona por tener mas dinero que yo?.....sabes cambié de opinión-_dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente su ropa-_voy a salir

_-_Ante no es para tanto mira

-no serena -_dijo él con aparente tristeza_- no es justo, no me esperes despierta-_salió del lugar ''enojado'' azotando puertas _

_-_Yo_, _solo no puedo creer que yo te haya echo eso-_dijo al rubia _ _ mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos _

_El joven condujo su BMW hasta el lugar que frecuentaba todas las noches antes de llegar a su hogar tomo el elevador y llego hasta la puerta 301___

_-TOC-TOC-TOC_

_-_ya voy –_decía al mujer que vestía una diminuta bata roja_ –ya voy, no pueden esperar un momento-dijo _la chica mientras abría la puerta_ –ANTE_-inmediatamente la mano del hombre impacto contra su mejilla_

-¿¿¿¿estas loco????-_dijo ella mientras se sobaba el rostro, el hombre la beso desesperadamente _

_-_te lo advertí-_dijo mientras clavaba los dedos en el mentón de la joven mujer_-no quería marcas querida –_volvió a besarla _-y lo hiciste

_Ambos pasaron al interior del lujoso departamento_

_- _si lo hice solo fue un descuido no se por que actúas así, no me digas la mosquita muerta te armó un escándalo j aja ja –_río maliciosamente dándole un vaso con licor_

-casi –_dijo el recibiéndole el vaso_-no lo hizo por que yo soy muy hábil y supe girar la conversación a mi conveniencia estoy seguro que se quedó llorando-_se llevo el vaso a la boca_ –es para lo único que sirve-_concluyó_

_-_no me digas que viniste a buscar cariño tigre-_dijo la mujer seductoramente mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y con sus dientes jalaba el labio inferior del oji azul_

-Soy todo tuyo nena todo tuyo

_Rápidamente la habitación se lleno de gemidos y besos _

_Un nuevo día se asomaba en la gran cuidad la rubia despertó para darse cuenta de que su marido no había llegado a dormir _

_-_estará en el estudio-_pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras aun en pijama_ _al llegar al lugar lo llamó –_amor _–miró a todos lados más el no estaba era domingo- _¿a donde había podido ir tan temprano? o ¿quizás no había vuelto? -_miles de preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de la joven unos segundos después el crujir de la puerta anuncio la llegada de alguien _

-Ante... llegaste amor. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada... -_dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza. _

_Él la separo de su cuerpo bruscamente, y le dirigió una mirada fría. Aparentemente, todavía continuaba ''enojado''_ -estuve en un hotel...solo. No con mi amante, si eso crees...-

- Pero... ¿por qué quedarte en un hotel esta es tu casa? -_le preguntó ella__,_

- no quería compartir la cama con alguien que no confía en mi, ahora voy a bañarme

-amor –_lo jalo de la mano_-estaba realmente muy preocupada. Perdóname cielo, yo confío en ti, confío en tu amor, además yo te amo...¿me perdonas? –_le preguntó ella mientras se a ferraba a su pecho sollozando_

_Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en el rostro del peli plata quien la tenia donde él quería_ –esta bien ya no llores, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?

_Y allí, otra vez caí en sus mentiras. Quién me hubiese visto sabría que la tonta del siglo era yo; sumándole a esto que mis cuernos llegaban hasta el techo del pent house y yo era la única quien parecía _ _no notarlo..._

_Esa semana transcurrió normal Ante se porto un poco más atento para conmigo y mis sospechas de una amante estaban casi esfumadas hasta que un día en la mañana descubrí en el cuello de mi esposo una gran llaga obviamente le pregunté y saben que me dijo el muy cínico_

_-_¿¿esto??_-dijo tocándose el cuello-_debió ser un mosquito ayer estuve en la obra y hay mucha maleza ¿Por qué? ¿Se ve muy mal?-_siguió amarrándose el nudo de la corbata _

-se te ve horrible…… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy_?-dijo ella cambiando el tema mientras se hacia sus dos coletas ese era su peinado característico y cepillándose sus largos cabellos dorados prosiguió –_te quería invitar a almorzar ya que no pudimos cenar en nuestro aniversario

-tengo una junta a la 1:30 –_se giró para verla_ -¿Por qué demonios te sigues haciendo ese peinado? -pensé que te gustaba -_dijo ella y restándole atención al comentario antes dicho por su esposo siguió peinándose frente al gran espejo_

_-_cuando tenias 15 si ahora ya creciste tienes 26 y estas casada, ese peinado se te ve ridículo….-_pero al ver que sus comentarios parecían no importarle a la rubia le dijo despectivamente _ -Te puedes levantar y ayudar a tu marido con esta maldita corbata –_se soltó el nudo_

_-_¿tienes que hablarme así?-_preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada_ _y sus ojos cristalizados_

-hay no ahora vas a llorar por favor serena madura no sabes hacer más nada que llorar ….LUNA –_llamó a gritos a su empleada mientras salía de la habitación _

_Luego de que su patético nudo estuviese perfectamente echo salió de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de su esposa mientras ella se quedaba en su cuarto llorando como siempre, luego de unos segundos marco a sus mejores amigas Rei, Mina y Lita_

_Sus únicas amigas Rei tenia 7 años de casada no era muy mayor que ella pues tenia 27, lita ella era la mas grande tenia 28 y Mina esa loca era la mas pequeña del grupo a sus 24 años mina hacia hasta que los muertos se animaran, ella ahora era famosa hacia uno de los papeles principales de un aserie en el horario time __friends__ junto con al bombón de yaten Kou _

_Se reunirían en el café Cristal De Plata ese era su lugar favorito no solo por que lita era la dueña y trabajaba allí junto con Andrew su esposo ,si no porque hay encontraba paz la paz que no encontraba en su casa, tome su bolso y las llaves el auto y Salió de la casa en dirección al caffe _

_-_esa serena –nunca cambia siempre llegando tarde para que dijo a las 11:00 si no iba a poder llegar-_se quejo Rei_

_-_seguro que el ogro la retasó, no se que le vió sere a ese patán-_expresó una rubia de ojos azules _

-vamos chicas ella también tiene problemas serios y Ante no es patán una cosa es que no sea santo de nuestra devoción y otra que sea un patán –_puntualizó Lita_

-no creo que tenga mas problemas que yo –_dijo rey y agregó –_no es fácil para mi dejar al sargento Kumada con Taiki, Hotaru y Serenity , no quiero ni imaginar la casa cuando vuelva eso si seria un problema

-además mírame a mi desde que la serie salió al aire y los periodistas expusieron mi noviazgo con Yaten no puedo salir sin tener a un estúpido paparazzi respirándome en la nuca _–exclamóMina _

_-_ya niñas dejen de quejarse ustedes conocen a sere siempre se toma su tiempo-_Dijo la castaña_ _un poco mas calmada _

_-¡_hola chicas! antes que nada, ¡no me maten! se que están esperándome hace rato y se me hizo imposible llegar antes, el trafico esta horroroso-_la rubia se excusó _

-te enredaste con el trafico o con los cuernos –_dijo Rei con sorna _

-REI-_gritó lita _

_-_Rei no hables lo que no sabes –_dijo Serena algo enfadada-_mi esposo no me engaña, Diamante me ama

-seeee, si tu lo dices –_indicó Mina_

_-¿_saben que?-_expresó enojada_-fue mala idea llamarles_-agarro su bolso para irse _

_-_ya sere-_dijo Lita –_es broma ¿verdad chicas?-_las chicas asintieron_

_-_no es justo yo vengo buscando consuelo y ustedes me atacan-_dijo con los ojos acuosos_

_-¿_quete pasa amiguis?-_pregunto Mina muerta de la curiosidad_

_-_Ante_- dijo la chica en un susurro_

_- _¿¿vez??,y ahora¿qué te hizo?-_dijo Rei apretando los puños a pesar de todo amaba a serena_

-esta muy raro y últimamente llega marcado y me da excusas muy vánales

-¿marcado? ¿Como así?-_Mina la interrumpió_

_-_si marcado arañazos, golpes y hasta le vi una llaga en el cuello ahora llega tarde y se la pasa trabajando

-es claro serena tiene una amante tonta !!!!! _–dijo Rei y Lita asintió_

_-_NO-_dijo levantándose de la mesa_-chicas Ante me ama yo lo se él me ama

-SERENA ANTE NO TE AMA –_explotó Rei_-pero si tu quieres seguirle creyendo a ya tú a la final es tu vida

_La rubia no pudo hacer mas que salir corriendo del lugar se negaba a escuchar a Rei en el fondo sabia que tenia razón camino por el parque tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos ya entrada la noche decidió que era hora de ir a casa de seguro Ante la estaba esperando para comer y le disgustaba que lo hiciera esperar se monte en su carro y recostó la cabeza al volante cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada pero el sonido de su celular la saco de su paz momentánea_

_Abrió el bolso tomando el celular con su mano derecha tenia un mensaje de texto supuso que era de las chicas habían estado llamándola y ella no contestaba así que lo abrió y leyó_

**Tonta enamorada, mientras vives en tu perfecto mundo de la esposa dulce y abnegada, tu esposo falto de calor esta aquí conmigo, eres tan tonta que no te haz dado cuenta de que el se refugia en mis brazos porque tú, eres tan insignificante y frígida que no le das lo que yo sí en la cama,…………… me crees ¿verdad? Vaya que eres tonta llámalo, te dirá que esta ****trabajando si es así ven a mi casa edificio lunar apto 301……te espero **

_Inmediatamente la rubia tomo su teléfono móvil y marco al móvil de su esposo _

-Ante –_dijo al escucharlo_

-si bella ¿Qué quieres?-_contesto el chico_

-¿donde estas?-_le pregunto_

-en la oficina, tengo trabajo que revisar ¿Por qué? La pregunta

-¿seguro?-_pregunto dudosa_

_- _Por Diosotra vez no Serena-_le dijo con fastidio_-tu y tu maldita inseguridad se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno me entiendes tengo que trabajar mucho y llegare tarde no voy a perder el tiempo contigo si discutiendo bobadas –_le colgó_

_-¿¿_que pasa amor??-_ preguntó la chica de ojos verdes_

-nada muñeca ….. –_Cerró los ojos_- solo te necesito –_dijo mientras le besaba el cuello _

* * *

-trabajando_-pensó la rubia dudosa mientras marcaba otro número en su celular _

_-_Milenio Construcciones habla Molly en que puedo colaborarle_ –se escucho en la línea_

_-_hola Moll soy Serena , mi esposo esta aun en la oficina

-señora Serena es un gusto escucharla, el señor Black salió hace como 1 hora ya debe estar por llegar a su casa

-ohh gracias Moll bueno lo esperare que tengas buenas noches

-igual señora, hasta mañana-_respondió la chica _

_La rubia condujo rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar que le habían dicho el edificio lunar como si no lo conociera ella misma o había ayudado con los planos sabia donde que quedaba y no había tenido mucho trabajo en encontrarlo, se estacionó y esperó, confiaba en Ante _

¿Por qué hago esto?-_ se preguntaba y a la vez su conciencia respondía -_para estar segura serena solo para eso_ - Salió del carro y tomo el elevador marcó el tercer piso mientras su corazón se aceleraba casi no podía respirar el elevador se detuvo marcando el piso 3 camino hasta la puerta 301 tocó el timbre _

_**Dentro del departamento**_

-el timbre _ -dijo con voz jadeante la chica del cabello verde _

-no abras _-dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven _

_-_debe ser el whiskey que pedí para ti, se me acabo el que tenía aquí_-dijo ella y agregó-_ve y abre tu aun conservas el pantalón y por favor dale propina al chico

_-_no me interesa el whiskey si te tengo tu eres mejor que el alcohol quiero sentirte esmeralda_ –dijo él _

_El timbre seguía sonando _

_-_tigre el pobre chico ya hizo el viaje vez por favor_-le rogó_

-ahhhhhh esta bien pero no te vistas regreso en seguida

_El joven de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta ¿¿c_uanto te debo??_ -dijo sin mirar _

_-_ANTE –_dijo la rubia al ver a su esposo con solo el pantalón de vestir mientras sentía que no podía respirar_

_-SERENA-contesto el perplejico –_amor no es lo que parece te puedo explicar estoy con unos socios y se me derramo el whisky y la camisa esta en la lavadora

_-_Ante amor por que demoras tanto en pagar una botella_ –se escucho la voz de la mujer ella sabia que esa era Serena _

_-¿_Por qué? _-Dijo la rubia agitada mientras la primera de muchas lágrimas caía por su rostro _

_Continuará***********************************_

_Chicas les dejo el primer capitulo mi pecado espero que les guste y me dejen muchos review antes que nada quiero agradecer su apoyo a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron su review mis anteriores locuras, un gran abrazo a mis hermanitas de corazón naty y karly, a mi madre hermosa yes y a isa por apoyarme con todo esto se preguntaran donde esta Darién y como entrara en la vida dela pobre serena sere en el próximo cap lo sabrán un saludo muy especial a todas las que como yo tratan de alegrarnos el dia con historias locas espero sus review nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, acepto ayudas y criticas que me sirvan para mejorar esta loca idea ya que voy cap por cap no como en travesuras que va full adelantada por esa razón amixx les pido paciencia tratare de actualizar semanal solo que no les puedo dar un día especifico como con travesuras ,sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes _

_Neo Reyna Serenity _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de naoko takeuchi _

_MI PECADO CAP2 by neo Reyna serenity _

_En el cap anterior……………………………………………._

_El joven de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta -_cuanto te debo_ -dijo sin mirar _

_-_ANTE –_dijo la rubia al ver a su esposo con solo el pantalón de vestir mientras sentía que no podía respirar_

_-SERENA-contesto el perplejico –_amor no es lo que parece te puedo explicar estoy con unos socios y se me derramo el whisky y la camisa esta en la lavadora

_-_Ante amor por que demoras tanto en pagar una botella_ –se escucho la voz de la mujer ella sabia que esa era Serena _

_-¿_Por qué? _-Dijo la rubia agitada mientras la primera de muchas lágrimas caía por su rostro _

* * *

-Puedo explicártelo- _dijo con un tono de voz preocupada el mirando fijamente a su esposa _

_Más la rubia no le dejo hablar, inmediatamente corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron mientras su esposo buscaba la camisa para salir tras ella _

-¡maldito elevador! ¡¡¡Ábrete!!!!!! –_dijo ella mas sin embargo el elevador demoraba_ –las escaleras-_pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a ellas bajando con brusquedad y rapidez_, _llego a su mercedes, sus manos temblaban no podía encenderlo, para cuando logro hacerlo diamante estaba en frente de ella_

-¡¡¡¡déjame explicarte!!!!! Baja del coche bella-_dijo el mientras tenia las manos en el capó del auto_

-APÁRTATE-_gritó ella-_apártate o te echo el coche encima

-no lo harás, me amas nena – _dijo él_-anda baja del auto Serena hablemos

_La joven rubia fijo sus manos en el volante y piso el acelerador, muy hábilmente Diamante logro apartarse antes de que ella tomara marcha, condujo con velocidad sin pensar en un lugar sin importarle los semáforos, las curvas o los policías de transito solo quería ir lo mas lejos posible de este lugar, donde no pudiera recordar, un lugar donde todo fuera diferente _

_El cielo estaba gris anunciando una gran tormenta y los relámpagos hacían su aparición mostrando que el clima estaba con ella; las lagrimas recorrían su cara empapada de tanto llorar, encendió el radio a todo volumen mientras escuchaba muchas canciones de amor de RBD el grupito no le gustaba del todo pero las canciones eran buenas siguió conduciendo mientras escuchaba este corazón maldición había un especial del grupito y solo ponían canciones de ellos bastante mal estaba ella para escuchar esa canción apagó la radio y siguió conduciendo la tormenta había empezado y serena había salido de la ciudad _

_Pensó en tirar el carro con el primer poste de luz que se atravesara en su camino o mejor tirarse por el primer barranco que encontrara y si no encontrara uno entonces sacar el carro de la carretera y morir calcinada como al protagonista del rostro de analia si seria una buena idea, pero no ella era muy cobarde e idiota como para hacerlo, era mas idiota que cobarde see lo era es que creerle a su marido que la llaga de su cuello era un mosquito de un momento a otro el coche se detuvo _

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICION!!!!!!!-_exclamo la rubia mientras bajaba del coche, puesto que pensaba que se había atollado pero no era así_

_Subió al coche la tormenta era fuerte y golpeaba con fuerza su frágil cuerpo no estaba atrancada volvió al coche se sentó en el asiento del conductor y miró el tablero del coche para darse cuenta de que …._

-soy una tonta –_dijo y agregó_ -como se me fue a olvidar tranquear el coche con gasolina, no puedo quedarme aquí seguramente Ante me encontrara y no quiero verlo

_Sin pensar mas la rubia bajo del coche y empezó a caminar lo hizo por horas sin importar que la lluvia empeorara cada vez mas seguía llorando estaba triste aun en su cabeza resonaban esas palabras __**''**__**Ante amor por qué demoras tanto en pagar una botella'**__**'**_

_camino hasta que llego aun pequeño pueblo al sur de la ciudad de Londres para cuando esto la lluvia había cedido, pero la ropa de serena estaba muy mojada, se adentro a el hasta llegar a una pequeña iglesia entro sin pensar ahora la rabia y el dolor la carcomían por dentro con su rostro mojado por las lagrimas y la lluvia la rubia camino hasta al mitad del templo alzo su rostro para mirar con rabia y rencor al gran Cristo crucificado que había en el altar y allí soltó toda la ira que tenia acumulada y la consumía por dentro sin notar a un pequeño travieso que la miraba asombrado_

-¿¿¿POR QUÉ???-_gritó la rubia dejando salir en ese grito toda la rabia el rencor y el desprecio que sentía_

-maldita sea ¿por qué?-_volvió a decir_ –tu no existes, no existes, yo he sido una buena hija, una buena mujer, una buena esposa ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Maldición porque a mi –_continuó gritando_

_**Mientras la rubia blasfemaba……….**_

_El pequeño niño corrió rápidamente en dirección a la casa cural al llegar allí pudo notar a su madre hablando con su tío _

-¿cardenal?, ¿estas seguro?-_dijo la chica mientras terminaba de vendar el antebrazo del hombre_

-completamente Amy, ya me llego el anuncio y aceptare pero antes debo dejar la iglesia reparada por lo menos arreglar los techos para que no se siga mojando cuando llueve eso daña las sillas auhhh pasito que duele -_se quejó_

-Darién chiba una cosa es que hayas aceptado cumplir la ultima voluntad de nuestra madre e ingresar al seminario para ser un ministro de nuestro señor Jesús y otra es que seas cardenal vivirás en roma

-Amy pasaran meses, ya hablaré con el obispo si-_dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla-_¿quieres café? esta calientico justo para el frio

-mami, tío- _dijo el pequeño sofocado por la carrera_

-¿Qué pasa zaff?-_dijo Amy angustiada_

-respira hijo –_dijo Darién_ –y cuéntanos que pasa con calma

-¿se creció el rio?-_dijo Amy tratando del que el pequeño hablara_

-no- _contestó el pequeño_ -lo que pasa es que en la iglesia hay una señorita muy guapa –_sus mejillas se sonrojaron_-pero esta diciendo cosas horribles a papito Dios

-¿cosas horribles?-_preguntó Darién haciendo girar al pequeño_-¿Qué cosas?

_El niño giro a su mamá y con ojitos de perrito regañado mientras movía su piececito preguntó _¿mami puedo decirle al tío las cosas feas que dijo la muchacha?-Amy asintió

-tío dijo maldita sea tu no existe maldición, maldición –_Darién tapo la boca de su sobrino inmediatamente y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo _

-no repitas mas esas palabras eso solo lo dicen las personas que tienen la boca sucia ahora vengo

-¿A dónde vas?- _Dijo Amy_

-voy a ver quien osa a blasfemar en la casa del señor-_dijo muy enojado _

-pero Darién-_el pelinegro se fue sin voltear, Amy miro a su hijo y le dijo_-zaff ve y llévale esta camisa a tu tío si el que lo ve no va a creer que es el párroco de esta iglesia

_**En la iglesia……..**_

_Serena seguía blasfemando contra Dios y los demás santos_- te juro que de ahora en adelante seré una cualquiera me llevare a la cama al primer hombre que pase delante de mi camino-_decía muy bajito_

_El peli negro entro a la iglesia muy enojado desde la entrada se escuchaban las palabrotas que daba la joven rubia camino hasta ella camino sigilosamente al parecer la rubia no lo escuchaba o estaba tan entretenida blasfemando que no se dio cuenta cuando el llego y la hizo girar colocándole una mano en el hombro_

_Su intención era gritarle y reprenderla nadie hacia eso en la casa del señor pero su enojo se esfumo a al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de la chica que al girar completamente hizo algo que el nunca pensó que haría _

_La joven rubia arremetió contra su boca succionando fuertemente sus labios trato de quitarla pero su sabor era tan dulce que era difícil soltar sus labios además ella lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por la cabeza profundizando mas el beso perdiéndose en la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas para el _

-tío mi mamá que –_el pequeño zafiro quedo sin habla para tener solo 5 años era un niño muy despierto y sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo su tío_

_Darién por su parte salía de su pequeña ensoñación ya que no supo en que momento empezó a corresponder el demandante beso que la rubia le propinaba tomo sus manos y las llego a los brazos de la pequeña figura que arremetía en contra del con pasión con rabia y retiró las manos de su cuello cuando al fin pudo librarse de las manos aparto bruscamente a la chica de sus labios _

_Inmediatamente cuando la chica se separó de el comenzó a sentir su mirada nublada y no pudo hacer mas que caer en sus brazos un frio sudor empezó acorrer por su delgada espalda y, sin darse cuenta se desvaneció perdiendo el conocimiento ante la mirada atónita del joven de ojos azules y el pequeño, muy hábilmente el joven, rodeo con sus fuertes brazos su pequeña cintura evitando que callera al frio suelo_

-zaff llama a Amy rápido-_dijo mientras colocaba la rubia en una de las bancas de la iglesia y le tomaba el pulso_

Amy llego inmediatamente –¿qué sucede?-¿quien es ella? ¿Qué le hiciste?-_bombardeó a Darién con preguntas_

-no lo se, no lo se, solo se desmayo

-por eso el dabas respiración boca a boca tío -_dijo el pequeño zaff_-por eso

-¿respiración boca a boca?-_dijo Amy_

-después te explico, la llevo a alguna recamara-_dijo mientras la alzaba para llevarla a una de las habitaciones de la casa cural, sin importarle su brazo lastimado_

-hay que bajarle la fiebre Darién, tráeme compresas de agua fría, zaff tráeme el maletín

-vamos a jugar al doctor yuppi -_dijo el pequeño mientras salía de la habitación dando brinquitos _

_Minutos después amy colocaba las compresas en la frente de serena _

-¿llueve otra vez_?-preguntó Amy_

-sip voy a llegar a zaff a mi recamara ya es tarde, deberías dormir hermanita

-ve tu mañana tienes que oficiar misa de 6

-tienes razón –_dijo besando la frente de su hermana_-crees que estas bien

-si la fiebre cedió un poco

_El pelinegro se retiraba de la habitación cuando su joven hermana lo llamo_

-Darién-_el giro_- como es eso que le diste respiración boca a boca

-Amy esa chica me beso pero no te preocupes no pasa nada-_lo dijo más para el que para ella _–buenas noches

_El día era mágico después de una gran tormenta viene la calma dice un refrán, el pelinegro despertó acurrucado junto a el zaff dormía aún, imaginó que Amy aún seguía con la señorita boca sucia, como la prefería llamar se dio un baño rápido eran las 5:30 y a las 6 debía estar tocando las campanas aunque con semejante diluvio dudaba que sus feligreses fueran a misa de 6:30_

_**Mientras tanto en la ciudad**_

_Diamante había corrido tras su esposa pero la perdió de vista así que se había ido a casa esperarla sin embargo ella no llego muy temprano en la mañana había ido a la policía para ver si sabían algo, deseaba que le dijeran algo con lo rápido que iba serena muy fácilmente había podido matarse eso era lo mejor si sere estaba muerta el se quedaría con su fortuna y lo mejor quedaría libre para estar con cualquier otra mujer una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras pensaba todas estas cosas_

_**En el pueblito**_

_Darién había terminado la misa eran casi las 8:30 de la mañana así que sumido en sus cavilaciones iba __camino hasta la habitación en donde estaba la niña de los ojos azules _

-santo cielos Darién,¿¿ qué te sucede?? ¿¿ por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ella??, ¿será que siguió mejor o peor? vamos eres un sacerdote no puedes recordar el beso además no fue un beso fue mas bien un impulso de esa niña –_se decía a el mismo_

-reverendo –_dijo hotaru sacándolo de sus cavilacione_s-reverendo que le pasó estaba incomodo mientras oficio el sermón –expresó la niña de 12 años

-me duele algo el brazo pequeña ayer me caí del tejado-_respondió con una sonrisa era cierto su brazo el había dolido_

-Hotaru se escucho a lo lejos

-adiós reverendo –_dijo la niña_

-hotaru , debes venir mañana para lo de la primera comunión-_la chiquilla asintió_

Siguió su camino hacia la casa cural ya que había decidido pasar primero por su despacho y quitarse la sotana negra

_al llegar se quitó la vestimenta colocándola en el lugar de siempre su brazo le estaba doliendo debía buscar a Amy eso era seguro tomó las manos en su cuello para hacerlo girar sin duda dormir con zaff era una proeza el niño creía estar en dragon ball o caballeros del zodiaco mientras dormía tiraba patadas para matar al enemigo y adivinen quien había sido el enemigo esa noche definitivamente le diría a Amy que no lo dejara ver mas esos programas se levantó el cuello __clerical y lo quitó entonces recordó a la niña miró su blanca camisa y desabotonó los primeros botones dentro de unas horas el tendría que oficiar nuevamente_

Se levantó nuevamente y camino hasta la habitación de la joven

-¿Amy? –_dijo al entrar_- ¿cómo esta?

-la fiebre baja y sube dar si sigue así habrá que llevarla aun hospital

-¿podemos llevarla a la del pueblo? -_preguntó _

-creo que será mejor llevarla a la ciudad, esta delirando y llama a Ante

-¿Ante?

-me imagino que será su novio o esposo-_dijo mientras le levantaba la mano en la que tenia la sortija de matrimonio_-podrías quedarte con ella voy a levantar a zaff y a preparar algo para comer por si despierta

-si claro….. Amy ¿Cuándo llega tu esposo?

-mañana Dar, mañana llega seiya, zaff esta muy emocionado

-si ve, yo la acompaño

_Amy se retiro de la habitación y fue en busca de su pequeño hijo_

-zaff ya amaneció bebé-_le dijo mientras lo hacia levantar_-zafiro es hora de levantarte

-tengo sueño mami un ratito mas –respondió el pequeño aun con los ojos cerrados

-zafiro Kou levántate en estos momentos –_dijo Amy fingiendo enojó mientras lo zarandeaba_- bebé por que no vas y ayudas a tu tío con la niña que esta enferma

_El niño se levantó y aún en pijama fue en busca de su tío_

_Mientras tanto en la habitación _

Eres tan linda por ¿qué venías toda mojada?, ¿Por qué se ve que no eres de por acá?, tienes ropas finas estabas tan triste ayer – _con su mano tocó la mejilla de la rubia si bien ya no tenia fiebre ella estaba muy roja _–eres un ángel aun no entiendo por que blasfemaste contra Dios tu no eres así no te conozco pero tus ojos se ven puros a pesar de que ayer habías llorado y tenias enojo, santo cielo me besaste muchachita eso no se le hace a un instrumento del señor

-ante-dijo serena entre sueños-¿Por qué Ante por qué?

-¿Quién es ante pequeño ángel? ¿Quién es?-_dijo el mientras se acercaba a su rostro impulsado por ese afán de protegerla _

_La rubia abrió los ojos perdiéndose en las orbes azules del pelinegro se impulso y nuevamente acaparo sus labios en los de ella el beso fue distinto mas calmado suave que tenia esa niña que lo hacia olvidarse de su condición como sacerdote se dejo llevar nuevamente por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo la chica llevo su lengua dentro de la boca de el masajeando su lengua Darién estaba embobado no podía detenerla no quería detenerla, la puerta se abrió mostrando al pequeño zaf_

-Tío ¡¡¡¡eres mi héroe!!!! se esta muriendo ¿llamo a mami? –_dijo ansioso el pequeño_ –mamá, mamá la señorita se esta muriendo y el tío le esta dando otra vez respiración boca a boca

_Ese fue el despertar de Darién su sobrino lo había visto y era la segunda vez, Amy llego corriendo, pues pensaba que en realidad la chica había empeorado para encontrar a Darién limpiándose el beso que le había plantado la joven mientras ella seguía en su letargo _

-¡¡¡¡¡DARIÉN QUE HACES¡¡¡¡-grito Amy

-yo no hago nada ella es la que me besa _–respondió el_

-zaff quédate con ella si amor-_dijo Amy_-y tu ven conmigo

-Amy

-Ahora Darién -_Amy salió enojada del cuarto_

-tío por que se enojo mamá, ella quería darle respiración boca a boca a la señorita y tu te le adelantaste

_Darién quería reír pero no era el momento_-no esta enojada zaff, quédate con ella si, se buen niño

-si se ahoga, ¿puedo darle respiración boca a boca yo también?

-si se ahoga nos llamas campeón –_el peli negro camino hacia la puerta debía enfrentar a Amy mientras caminaba hacia la cocina pensaba una buena excusa quizás le seguía la corriente al pequeño zaf y decía que se estaba ahogando, eso seria mentir además Amy es doctora ella sabia que no es así, toco la puerta antes de entrar y ver a Amy revolviendo el chocolate _

-siéntate Darién –_exclamó enojada la peli azul_

-Amy yo..

-tu qué Darién y todavía dices quieres ser cardenal por Dios santo ¿no vez que eres un sacerdote?

-yo no tengo la culpa ella me beso ayer ella me beso hoy –le dijo el

-si y tu de victima te dejaste besar dime algo ¿te gusta?-preguntó

-si –_dijo sin vacilaciones _

-santo cielos Darién pretendía que al menos lo negaras-_dijo furiosa_

-oye, no es la primera mujer que me atrae –_le dijo_

-si, cuando llegaste aquí los ojos te bailaban con Esmeralda, Beryl u Neherenia y ni hablar de la tal Rachel pero siempre te pusiste en tu puesto además a ellas no las besabas –le indicó

¿Rachel?-_preguntó_

-si Rachel la rubia del programa este fridens

-pero es que mina es una mujer muy bella, además no me gusta yo solo la admiro

-no me cambies el tema Dar, nunca las haz besado

-yo no he besado a nadie ella es la que me besa –_se defendió_-me toma desprevenido

-¿Le haz correspondido?

-no-_volvió a mentir_

-acaso no vez zaff te ha visto

-tu le hiciste creer que le daba respiración boca a boca

-si pero no será un niño por siempre

-esta bien prometo que la próxima vez que quiera besarme la alejo si ahora por fa dame de comer muero de hambre

El día paso sin prisas y al noche llego serena se despertaba después de haber dormido más de 12 horas

-¿Dónde estoy?-_dijo la rubia_-¿Quién eres?-_preguntó al encontrarse con unos bellos ojos azules_

-estas en maravillas –_respondió el pequeño_- yo soy zaf, mi mami y mi tío te cuidaron el esta en la iglesia ahora y mi mami esta haciendo sopita pues va a llover otra vez ¿quieres? le quedan riquísimas

-maravillas-_pregunto al rubia aun ida _

-sip voy llamar a mami para decirle que despertaste, ya vengo no te vayas boquita sucia

-boquita sucia-_dijo serena así misma mientras el pequeño corría gritando a su mamá_

Minutos después Amy apareció por la puerta

-¿cómo te sientes? –_preguntó la chica de Los cabellos azules que podría tener unos 25 o 26 años_

-me duele el cuerpo-_se quejó_

-es normal tuviste mucha fiebre y no haz comido nada, en unos días pasara –_dijo dándole una sonrisa _

-Amy chiba de kou soy doctora y ¿tu eres?

-serena de black, tengo mareos y mi boca esta muy seca

-toma te traje agua –_dijo zaff_-mamá ya se acabo la misa voy a llamar al tío Darién-Amy asintió-el tío estará feliz de que boquita sucia haya despertado

- boquita sucia-_volvió a decir serena _

Amy río –es que ayer blasfemaste en la iglesia y Darién dijo que eso solo lo hacían las personas con la boquita sucia por eso te llama así

-Darién-_dijo en un susurro_

-si mi hermano ya lo conocerás el ha estado muy preocupado por ti

-no recuerdo como llegué aquí ayer, Ante-dijo y en sus ojos las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse

-¿quieres que lo llame? dame su número debe estar preocupado por ti imagino que es tu esposo no

-no por favor no lo llames que nadie sepa que estoy aquí por favor –le dijo desesperada mientras Amy la miraba incrédula

Darién despedía los últimos feligreses de su iglesia el cielo estaba nublado aprecia que sobre maravillas caería otra gran tormenta

-tío, tío despertó boquita sucia –le decía zaff mientras lo jalaba de la mano-vamos tío apúrate

-que bueno espera hay que cerrar la iglesia y déjame cambiarme

Rápidamente el pelinegro se quito sus ropas como sacerdote y se dirigió al a habitación de la joven rubia

Mamá ya viene mi tío –_dijo zaff mientras se montaba en la cama _

-puedo pasar –_exclamo Darién-que bueno verte despierta_ …..

-serena-dijo en voz baja

-serena –_repitió Darién_ -Amy por qué no le traes a esta jovencita un poco de caldo si -Amy lo miro de manera reprobatoria- no le hare nada –_le dijo al oído_-zaff ve con mamá te relevo yo tengo que hablar con esta señorita

Hasta aquí llegue hoy espero les haya gustado el cap recuerden que estoy en finales y es difícil terminar ya aprecio darien por hay sery moon le atino ajjajajajaja bueno muchísimas gracias por sus rew saben que me matan y alimentan mis ánimos par seguir escribiendo nos vemos el viernes en la tercera es la vencida

Neo Reyna Serenity


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_MI PECADO Cáp. 3 by Neo Reina Serenity _

-Bueno serena –_dijo darién al ver que estaban solos en la habitación_-puedes contarme que sucedió

_serena no habló_

-por favor quizás pueda ayudarte en algo

-Quiero estar sola –_dijo la chica con voz queda_

-sabes a veces hablar ayuda-_dijo el colocándole su mano en el cabello de la joven_

-nada me puede ayudar puedes dejarme sola por favor-_exclamó ella mientras se colocaba a medio lado mirando la pared y comenzaba a llorar _

_Darién salio de la habitación ella no quería hablar no tenia caso que el siguiera ahí, Amy entró con un plato con comida para ella pero sin embargo serena no lo miró solo podía llorar su corazón estaba roto el hombre que había amado la había engañado su mundo estaba destruido no tenia razón para vivir Ante era su todo, su luz aunque a veces el la tratara mal _

_Así pasaron varios días en donde la rubia no comía y solo lloraba, darién se sentía muy mal había ido varias veces a la habitación y siempre la encontraba igual, el pequeño Zaff le hacia gran compañía al menos no lloraba cuando estaba con el y el chiquillo se las ingeniaba para que ella comiera aunque fuera un poco ahora la llamaba tía sere y eso parecía alegrar a la jovencita, Amy le había dado de "alta" pues la fiebre había cedido y ella se encontraba mejor pero estaba tan triste tan deprimida que solo podía llorar _

_Los días se convirtieron en semanas y Seiya regreso al hogar tenía casi dos años de no hacerlo el era marinero y por esa razón pasaba casi siempre en alta mar, Zaff no podía estar tan cerca de sere pues estaba disfrutando a su papá al máximo _

_Era miércoles y Darién daba por terminado su sermón poco a poco los feligreses abandonaban la iglesia se acercaba la noche de navidad y el pasaría esa noche con Amy, Seiya y Zaff no quería que la rubia se quedara sola así que se le ocurrió invitarla a pasar la nochebuena con ellos, camino presumbroso por los corredores de la iglesia y atravesó el umbral de la casa cural dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica de ojos azules por primera vez en casi tres semanas no escucho sollozos es más no escucho nada preocupado abrió la puerta sin avisar encontrándose con el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia desnudo…. ella acababa de salir del baño y estaba cambiándose _

-p...p...p...perdón-_dijo el todo rojo mientras ella se cubría_ –no fue mi intención siempre pasaba por aquí y escuchaba tus sollozos hay no los escuche, me preocupé, ¿estas bien no?...No fue mí intención –_dijo aún con voz temblorosa, la chica tenía un sonrojo hermoso ante los ojos de darién_

-puedes salir –_dijo ella nerviosa ese hombre causaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera sin razón alguna _–necesito terminar de vestirme

-ohh si perdón nuevamente perdón- _dijo el anonadado cerrando la puerta_ - quieres cenar conmigo en el comedor o prefieres que te traiga de comer acá

_Ella no habló, darién respiró nunca en su vida había visto una mujer desnuda…. bueno a Amy pero ella no contaba como mujer por que cuando la vió tenia apenas 10 años además era su hermana _

_Darién llego a la cocina calentó al comida que había preparado antes de oficiar pero no podía dejar de recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes trato de llevar sus pensamientos en otra dirección ahora venían días difíciles tendría que terminar de arreglar la iglesia ya que había aceptado su nuevo nombramiento y este seria oficial en mayo, debía dejar la iglesia lista para el nuevo párroco y hacer las primeras comuniones de los niños del pueblo y el orfanato que estaba a 4 horas cerca de Maravillas orfanato del cual era benefactor aunque no poseía grandes riquezas Darién se las ingeniaba para llevar ropa y comida a ese lugar _

_Sirvió en un plato la comida y cuando se disponía a sentarse a comer la rubia llego al comedor _

-te molestaría si te acompaño-_dijo en voz muy baja _

_El pelinegro esbozo un sonrisa y rápidamente se levantó abriéndole una silla y sirviendo un plato para ella la comida no era mucha solo un poco de arroz de verduras con una presa de pollo y ensalada con agua de naranja _

-¿sabes por que zaff no ha venido_?-preguntó, no había duda extrañaba al pequeño_

-esta con su padre –_contestó el y agregó_-seiya es un buen hombre solo que por su trabajo pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa, él es marinero

-ahhh –_fue lo unico que ella pudo decir_

_El resto de la comida fue en silencio de vez en cuando serena miraba a darién el hombre era realmente guapo aunque ella aún no sabia que hacia el en esa iglesia se imaginaba que era el ayudante del párroco _

-perdón otra vez no fue mi intención entrar sin tocar –_dijo el arrepentido cortando el silencio ya casi acababan de comer _

-no te preocupes debo suponer que te asustaste al no escuchar nada después de todo estaba de espaldas a si que no viste mucho ¿verdad?

-lo suficiente-_pensó darién y luego contestó-_si es cierto no vi nada, pero igual no fue prudente de mi parte, te llamas serena cierto

-Sí y tú darién, zafiro me ha hablado mucho de tí eres su súper tío favorito

-Es que soy el único jajaja-r_ió-_seiya tiene un hermano bueno medio hermano pero nunca se han llevado bien y dime serena ¿¿Qué te trajo a maravillas??

-mis pies -_dijo ella riendo el se unió a sus risa_

-en serio ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-mi auto se averió y lo deje a mitad de camino Salí caminando y llegue aquí

-¿eres casada verdad? la sortija de tu mano me lo dice

-casada-_dijo ella y la tristeza se apoderó de tu rostro_

- no fue mi intención recordarte algo doloroso para ti-_dijo el al ver la expresión en le rostro de la chica_-¿Qué sucedió serena? puedes contarme desahógate conmigo cuéntame el porque de tu tristeza

-no vale la pena hablar de eso, tampoco vale la pena que me eche a morir –suspiró-he estado pensando mucho –_un estrpitroso trueno retumbó por la iglesia_-parece que llueve mucho por acá no

-es la época debo ir a la iglesia algunas sillas se mojan mañana debo arreglar el tejado ya tengo mejor el brazo ahora vuelvo

_darién salió del comedor unos 10 minutos mas tarde volvió empapado su camisa blanca casi transparente producto del agua estampaba cada uno de sus pectorales haciéndolo ver como un dios griego _

-no debiste hacer eso –_dijo al verla lavando los platos_- debo cambiarme dame un segundo

_Solo unos minutos después darién llego en una playera blanca y un pantalón negro, la chica estaba sentada en el comedor,_

-en el despacho hay un teléfono me imagino que quieres llamar a alguien tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti

-no tengo ganas de llamar a nadie, si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme un poco mas en este lugar

-pero se acerca la nochebuena tu debes pasar con tu familia

-no tengo familia darién

-todos tenemos familia serena

-papá esta en Tokio y mama murió cuando era una niña , en Londres tengo unas cuantas amigas y a Ante

-Ante, el debe ser tu esposo supongo-_la chica asintió_

-debe estar preocupado por tí

-no lo creo a lo mejor ya se fue a vivir con su amante de turno- _una lágrima corrió por su mejilla _

- ¿quieres contarme?

_Darién se sentó a un lado de la mesa de roble viejo serena le contó algo se su vida omitiendo por supuesto a Diamante no quería hablar de él _

-bueno- _dijo el moreno_ -ya que no quieres hablar de Ante ni que él te ubique ¿te gustaría pasar la noche buena con zaff, seiya, Amy y conmigo?

-No gracias, no quiero incomodar pero nuevamente gracias por la invitación

-zaff estaría muy feliz si aceptas

-¿¿tú crees??-_preguntó la rubia_

-claro que si! estoy seguro de que zaff se alegrara de verte y más, que nos acompañes en esta importante velada

-ok entonces hay estaré_- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y Darién se perdió en los únicos labios que había podido probar _

-¿te pasa algo?-_dijo ella sacándolo de su ensoñación_

-no nada perdóname solo que ya es tarde no crees

-si,¿arreglaste el techo?

-no solo rodé unas sillas, sabes hay una constructora que nos manda materiales para armar las casa en próximos días recibiremos unos materiales espero que nos alcancen para cambiar algunas tejas rotas, si no fuera por la constructora milenio muchos habitantes de estas tierras no tuvieran hogar

-Milenio construcciones _-repitió serena_

-see la conoces -_preguntó el pelinegro_

-No –_mintió_- solo me sonó el nombre además es una gran constructora, reconocida en muchos paises

_Luego de esa amena conversación Darién y serena se retiraron a sus dormitorios, los días seguían su curso y pronto llegaría la navidad el sábado muy temprano serena estaba mas animada había visto a Seiya un par de veces y había algo en el que lo hacia conocerlo ¿pero qué? Trataba de no darle importancia todos los días zafiro llegaba a contarle sobre lo que su papá hacia, y como goku y seiya salvaban al mundo y a sohori respectivamente, Amy estaba feliz sin duda se veía el amor de ellos a kilómetros de distancia_

-si tan solo ante me hubiera amado así –_pensaba la rubia mientras suspiraba y miraba a Seiya hablándole tiernamente a Amy_ –nunca me trato así la única tonta enamorada era yo-_suspiro nuevamente _

-tía sere, tía sere- _dijo el pequeño zaff_ –hoy estoy triste

-¿Por qué? Que sucedió pequeño

-Mataron a goku –_dijo casi llorando_- y ahora bulma recoge las esferas del dragón para revivirlo

-pero lo revivirán verdad

-siiiii –_dijo entusiasmado_-, sabes donde esta mi tío Darién

-creo que esta hablando con el sacerdote para que me pueda quedar uno días mas aquí

-¿con el sacerdote?

-sii –_dijo ella el niño la miró incrédulo después de todo su tío era el sacerdote _

-mi tío te quiere mucho te dio respiración boca a boca dos veces, el es un héroe

_serena se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, y cuando zaff había llevado a Seiya a su lugar secreto llamo a Amy inmediatamente la joven doctora se acerco donde serena _

-Hola serena –_dijo la peli azul_-veo que estas mejor no al menos ya no lloras

-hola Amy entendí que no valía la pena llorar por un tonto; oye Amy puedo hacerte una pregunta

-si claro, sere las que quieras

-bueno son dos ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu esposo? y ¿Por qué zaff dice que Darién me dio respiración boca a boca? Si no me estaba ahogando

-ese zaff le dije que no te dijera nada bueno es que no queríamos que pensaras mal de Darién el es un sacerdote y

-¡¡¡¡¡ Que !!!!!-_exclamó serena_ –Darién es el sacerdote de la iglesia

-si, acaso no te habías dado cuenta

-pues.. pues ….no claro que no santo cielos bese a un sacerdote

-entonces dar no mentía tu lo besaste –_dijo Amy sorprendida_

-si recuerdo que lo bese pero estaba muy mal –_dijo caminando de un lado_ _a otro_ -hay Dios, Dios que vergüenza –_pensaba la rubia –_ que pensara Darién de mí

-no te preocupes serena no hay problemas Darién no sintió nada y si no te dijo fue por que ya lo olvidó

-debo disculparme con el al menos –_dijo mientras corría en dirección a la iglesia en busca de Darién _

_Llegó hasta su despacho y lo vió hablando por teléfono_

-pero no entiendo –_decía Darién_ -siempre nos han dado la donación yo llame hace menos un mes y me dijeron que si la harían no entiendo el cambio -_Darién parecía preocupado-_esta bien señorita muchas gracias que tenga feliz navidad

_Colgó el teléfono y se paso las manos por el cabello despeinándose un poco cerró los ojos y llevo a su cabeza al escritorio_-señor me pongo en tus manos sabes que necesitamos esos materiales para terminar de arreglar la parroquia y terminar la casa de Michel y su flia

_Serena escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras, algo el decía que la que se había negado a la donación era milenio Ante no tenia corazón y ella era la encargada de eso _

-Darién quiero pedirte una disculpa –_le dijo_

-¿¿disculpas??

-si te bese y eso no estuvo correcto

-no te preocupes no estaba en ti no lo hiciste adrede

-puedo utilizar tu teléfono –_Darién salió de la oficina para que ella tuviera mas privacidad_-hola papá

-serena hija estas bien

-si papá estoy bien

-chiquita donde estas por que desapareciste tengo a la policía londinense buscándote pero no te encuentran ¿¿estas secuestrada??

-no papi estoy bien, discutí con Ante y huí, estoy en un lugar tranquilo papá

_Pasaron varios minutos mientras serena explicaba a su padre el por que no quería que Ante supiese su paradero al final Kenji se comprometió a entregar la donación mas un jugoso cheque a maravillas para que lo distribuyeran en el pueblo eso tenia a serena muy feliz al terminar de hablar con su padre serena le marco a Lita y le dijo que necesitaba muchos juguetes que ken le haría una transferencia a su cuenta y que por favor comprara toda la colección de Dragon Ball y Caballeros del Zodiaco que esos juguetes los envolviera a parte y que le dijera a mina y Rey que la acompañaran al pueblo también le dijo que no debía decirle nada a Ante sobre que ella le había hablado_

_Así paso el día entre una serena apenada, un Darién preocupado y un zaff feliz con seiya al día siguiente, serena se cambio de casa no era bien visto que ella una mujer viviera con un sacerdote_

_Faltaba solo un día para la noche buena, era sábado en la mañana y serena tenia puesto un overol de obrero la razón se había ofrecido a ayudar a Darién a resanar la parroquia y esa era la mejor ropa para trabajar sus cabellos estaban reunidos en una cola alta, últimamente no había visto casi a zaff pues Seiya inventaba algo para pasar el día con su hijo por fuera ya fuera de pesca o excursión después del año nuevo el se iría nuevamente y vendría dentro de unos años por esa razón Amy vivía en ese lugar _

_Salía de su casa hacia la iglesia cuando una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados paro justo delante de ella impidiéndole el paso_

_-_Ante-_fue el primer pensamiento de la rubia –_me encontró_ –su cara esta desfigurada por el terror aún no estaba lista para confrontarlo, estaba paralizada cuando de pronto una voz en particular la sacó de su estado de shock_

-¡¡¡¡madrina!!!!_ –dijo la pequeña serenity _

_-_tía serena –_dijeron taiki y hotaru casi el al mismo tiempo _

_-NIÑOS-gritó serena emocionada mientras los pequeños bajaban de la camioneta, abrazando a su tía luego bajaron Lita, Mina y Rey_

_Darién se acaba de bañar estaba en su habitación terminándose de colocar el blue jean para trabajar en el tejado con serena cuando vió por la ventana el vehículo negro y la cara de serena al verlo así que corrió en su ayuda aunque ella no la necesitara _

-¿¿serena estas bien??_ –preguntó cansado cuando llegó hasta donde ella _

_-_si mira ellos son mis sobrinos_ Hotaru, Taiki y mi Serenity dijo serena a Darién aún asustada_

_-_Y yo soy su mejor amiga_ –dijo coqueta cierta rubia de ojos azules _

_-NO PUEDE SER TU ERES MINAKO AINO-gritó Darién entusiasmado-_soy admirador tuyo me encanta el papel que haces en friends

-hola bomboncito _-dijo mina muy bajito saliendo del auto- solo _Mina por favor –_le dió la mano_-a tus ordenes-_volvió a decir mientras miraba a Darién en una manera ¿¿lujuriosa??_

_Serena miró a bien a Darién ahora que había pasado el susto se dio cuenta Darién no traía camisa y por eso Mina estaba idiotizada viendo el fornido cuerpo de aquel galán que ni Yaten con toda su fama tenia –_Darién-_ dijo serena- _creo que te hace falta la camisa

_Inmediatamente los colores se subieron a la cara del joven que salió en busca de su camiseta _

-¿¿quien es ese?? _–dijo Rey_

-no me digas que por el dejaste a Ante-_exclamó Lita_

-Que bien guardadito te lo tenias sere¿¿por casualidad no tiene un hermano gemelo?? Esta buenísimo!!!! -_Dijo la rubia de moño rojo_

-ese es Darién rey, no deje a Ante por el lita y mina cierra la boca, acaso no vez que es sacerdote vamos a mi casa –_dijo serena molesta, mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar con los niños y las chicas pero que le molestaba acaso era la forma de mirar de Mina hacia Darién _

-¡¡¡¿¿¿sacerdote???!!! Creo que escuche mal –_dijo mina exaltada deteniéndose en el camino_

-no mina no escuchaste mal -_dijo serena mientras caminaba aún enojada_

-¿estas enojada sere?-_preguntó lita al ver la actitud de su amiga_

-lita por que no me avisaste que vendrían hoy

-bueno sere si al menos me hubieses dado el numero de teléfono donde te hubiera podido localizar, pero ni eso amiga, como querías que te hallara-_dijo al castaña -_

_-_santo Dios con un sacerdote así voy a la iglesia todas las mañanas de todos los días a todos los sermones es mas me vuelvo católica nuevamente_ –decía Mina mientras miraba coqueta a Darién esto enojo aun mas a serena (N/A apoyo 100% la noción de mina)_

_-_MINA QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA TU TIENES NOVIO Y DARIÉN ES UN SACERDOTE-_dijo muy roja por la rabia que tenia_

_Las chicas la miraron sorprendida nunca habían visto a serena tan enojada, ni siquiera cuando Ante estaba con ella y los ojos le bailaban al ver otra chica _

-Sere tranquilízate_- dijo Rey -_mira ven al auto trajimos los juguetes que nos pediste

_-_hola serena_ -dijo Amy que llegaba del hospital en esos momentos- _haz visto a mi retoño

-dentro en la casa viendo Dragon Ball tu lo conoces esta con los hijos de ay perdón que maleducada soy, chicas ella es Amy la hermana de Darién, Amy ellas son mis amigas

-hola yo soy Lita

-y yo Rey

-y yo espero ser tu cuñada algún día

-MINA _-gritaron serena. Lita y Rey_

_-_que no entiendes- _dijo serena nuevamente exaltada_- eso que esta pensando tu cabecita –_la señalaba con el dedo índice _-es pecado Darién es sacerdote

-era cierto..………. Noooooooooooooooo-_dijo entre lágrimas falsas_ _pues creía que serena la estaba engañado_

_Todas rieron mientras bajaban los juguetes para los niños del pueblo y del orfanato donde Darién era benefactor había pasado unos minutos y Darién trabajaba en el techo de la iglesia junto con unos cuantos hombres del pueblo no hacia mucho sol por eso el tenia puesta una camisa sin mangas y su blue jean desgastado_

_-¿¿_debe ser ilegal??-_preguntó Mina de repente _

-¿Qué debe ser ilegal mina?- _Dijo lita_

-que ese hombre tan guapo, tan varonil y tan sexy sea un sacerdote –_dijo al rubia_ – ósea es un desperdicio los sacerdotes deben ser viejos o feos, me imagino que sere se despierta temprano los domingos para ir a misa,

-Mina deja de mirarlo-_decía Rey_-además tu tienes a yaten

-las miradas no acaban rey además uno puede mirar como dice un refrán muy popular en el medio que estés a dieta no significa que no veas la carta de postres

-Vaya mina por fin dijiste un refrán perfecto –_exclamó la sacerdotisa _

-si pero ese postre esta P-R-O-H-I-B-I-D-O-por Dios mina es un sacerdote –_dijo lita _

-oye serena en serio ese bombón es sacerdote

-SI mina SI cuantas veces más quieres que te lo repita –_dijo irritada _

-hay ay no me digas así, ósea yo dejo a mi yatencito tirado aplazo unas escenas y tu me odias no es justo –_dijo mina haciendo pucheros-_pareces novia celosa serena

-como dices eso Darién es solo un buen amigo-_refutó la rubia _

-pues a mi me parece que te gusta el sacerdote –_dijo Mina_

_Una gran pelea se formaba de no ser por que lita interrumpió _

-chicas por favor cálmense si el chico es guapo pero esta prohibido además tu Mina tienes novio y serena si no recuerdo mal tú estas casada

-sí, con un infeliz que me puso el cuerno -_dijo serena mientras salía de su casa dejando a sus amigas muy desorientadas aunque ellas ya lo sabían, Darién la miraba desde el tejado ya que la casa de sere quedaba en frente de la parroquia_

_-_cuidado reverendo _-dijo alán uno de los ayudantes Darién no se dio cuenta que una teja se soltó y cayo al piso _

_Serena lo vio caer –DARIEN-grito mientras corría –_no por favor Dios que no le pasa nada que no el pase nada por favor-_llegó hasta donde él-_Darién, Darién despierta_ –lo tomó por la cabeza- _llamen Amy por favor ustedes bajen de hay ayúdenme

_Las chicas salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron a lo lejos a serena gritando asustada se acercaron Darién parecía inconsciente su de su cabeza salía sangre, Amy llegó Rápidamente y con ayuda de los hombres del pueblo fue llevado a su habitación después de revisarlo Amy salió de la habitación _

_-_como esta Amy -_dijo serena desesperada_

_-_esta bien, solo se partió el brazo y tiene un golpe en la cabeza

-gracias Amy -_serena la abrazo_ -puedo verlo

-ahora esta inconsciente serena… pero… sí, pasa

_**Mientras en un rincón **_

-que extraña la actitud de serena-_decía Rey_

-solo se preocupo-_le respondió lita_

_-_si el papachurris ese no fuera sacerdote diría que el y sere tienen algo

-qué cosas dices minako_-dijo lita_

-que cosas digo, no vieron por estar mirándola se cayo y sere corrió como si se le fuera la vida no se pero aquí hay gato encerrado y se los digo yo la diosa del amor_-dijo al rubia mientras hacia una V con sus dedos ,al estilo anime_

_Las chicas cayeron en cuenta de que nunca había visto aserena así nunca ni siquiera por Ante miraron a mina por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tenia razón _

_Chicas aquí les dejo el tercer capi de mi pecado muchas gracias por su apoyo y me excuso por no haberlo publicado ayer tengo al cabeza echa bolas entre el grado de mi novio y mis exámenes finales gracias a dios solo faltan 2 besitos _

_Neo reina Serenity_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de naoko takeuchi_

_Chicas como al vez pasada me atrac ahora se lso adelanto jajajajaja ,estoy feliz `por que pase uan materia que tenia baja y que muy probablemente repetiría pero no fue asi bueno sin mas creo que este es el capitulo mas esperado por todos me incluyo jajajjaaj ahora sin mas los dejo con _

* * *

_MI PECADO capi 4 By Neo Reina Serenity _

_Serena había entrado al cuarto de Darién llevaba horas junto con el algo en su corazón no la dejaba salir de esa habitación estaba tan preocupada por él, su pecho se oprimía quería que despertara quería ver sus orbes azules, esas que le atraían tanto estaba tan sumida pensando en como estaría que no se había dado cuenta de cuan tarde era hasta que Mina ingreso a la habitación _

-Sere-_dijo Mina-_tenemos que irnos, Rey debe conducir y estamos lejos de casa, además Lita debe ir con Andrew

-espérenme un segundo ya las alcanzo –_dijo mientras miraba por ultima vez a Darién checando que estuviese aun dormido por el sedante que Amy le había aplicado_

_Serena salió de la habitación y acompaño a sus amigas hasta la puerta, las chicas se fueron prometiendo dos cosas: una regresarían nuevamente y dos no le dirían a Diamante que ellas sabían donde estaba serena, con un beso en al cabeza de cada retoño de rey y un adiós con la mano serena vio partir a sus amigas, inmediatamente regreso a la casa de Darién Amy estaba con el_

_-¿_como sigue?-_preguntó_

_-_igual creo que despertara un par de veces me quedare con el toda la noche-_respondió al chica de los cabellos azules _

_-_ si quieres yo me quedo

_-_ no sere no te quiero causar problemas

_-_Amy tu mañana tienes turno en el centro asistencial, además Zaff te necesita y tu esposo también ve con ellos cualquier cosa yo te busco

_La joven doctora se despidió en verdad zafiro la necesitaba y quería atesorar los pocos momentos que le quedaban con Seiya antes de que le partiera nuevamente ya que seria un largo año sin el_

_Serena busco una silla para recostarse y así estar cerca de Darién por si el despertaba y quería algo, la coloco al lado de la cama y se sentó quería estar lo mas cerca posible de el era como si una fuerza mágica e invisible la hiciera estar hay necesitaba tenerlo muy cerca algo que ella jamás había sentido ni siquiera por Ante _

_De repente, sintió su mirada penetrante sobre ella, y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color zafiro de él... Darién la miraba como si ella fuese una aparición, como si fuera un milagro del cielo ambos se miraron, sus celestes en los de el, sus zafiros en los de ella….. el tiempo transcurrió lento ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra sus miradas parecían decir todo ¿¿pero que decían sus miradas?? El era un sacerdote y ella estaba casada aunque su esposo fuera la persona más cruel de la tierra _

-¿¿te sientes bien?? ¿¿Quieres algo?? ¿¿Te duele algo?? ¿¿Llamó a Amy??-_muchas preguntas salieron de su boca _

_-_me duele la cabeza y el brazo–_dijo el_ –podrías darme agua por favor

_Ella se levanto y lleno el vaso con el agua que estaba en su mesita de noche abrió la gaveta y saco una aspirina _

_-_tomate esto-_dijo entregándole la pastilla-_ te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza te partiste el brazo trata de no moverte si, yo me quedare contigo toda la noche

-ok,… No será mucha molestia-_ella negó con la cabeza_-gracias –_dijo el antes de quedarse nuevamente dormido sin duda el calmante que Amy le había dado era muy fuerte_

_La rubia se sentó nuevamente en su silla en la silla y lo miro con detenimiento: él se veía tan bello con sus ojos cerrados parecía un bebito durmiendo, sus labios curvados. No pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran los recuerdos de los dos besos que ella le había robado. Sabia bien lo que hacia, no estaba delirando aunque eso hizo creer, Serena sabia muy bien que a pesar de todo, él era un hombre. Un hombre muy guapo sabia que ese ángel tan perfecto no era producto de su imaginación.... Aún recordaba lo bien que sabían sus labios... la manera en como el le correspondió era un beso exigente por su parte torpe por parte de el pero aun así un beso del que jamás se olvidaría, _

_Se levanto de la silla y tomo una cobija arropándolo mejor la noche era fría de igual manera tomo una almohada y con mucho cuidado levanto el brazo fracturado de Darién se sentó aun lado de la cama y quito varios mechones de cabello de sus rostro sin duda Mina tenia razón debería ser ilegal que el fuera sacerdote llevo sus manos a sus labios y los delineo con su dedo índice empezó a bajar su cabeza quería besarlo sentir nuevamente sus labios pero se detuvo a tiempo se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana _

_Girando su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de salir de esa pequeña burbuja que la envolvía. No podía creer que tuviera esos pensamientos y esos deseos hacia Darién. Pero ella tenía bien en claro era una cosa: él era un sacerdote, y eso que ella empezaba a sentir hacia él estaba más que prohibido... _

_Volvió a la silla y poco a poco se quedo dormida mientras lo miraba con detenimiento_

_Una nueva mañana llegó y Darién abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir los fuertes rayos del sol en su rostro. Giró su rostro y, entonces, allí la vió. Ella dormía, aparentemente, un poco incomoda; pero igual parecía como un Ángel ante sus ojos. Recorrió con su vista todo su cuerpo, pero su mirada se situó en los labios de ella..._ _¡como olvidar su primer beso! e inmediatamente, llevó su mano libre a sus labios recordando aquel día de lluvia... Pero, ¿_qué estaba sintiendo por ella realmente? _-Esa era la pregunta que su mente se hacia una y otra vez. _-¿por que ese afán por protegerla y cuidarla_?- Eso nunca lo había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Amy _-¿que rayos te pasa Chiba?_ -se preguntó mentalmente _¿¿Qué es esto que sientes??-_volvió a cuestionarse _-¿¿Por qué la miras de esa manera?? _s__u mente era un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas... Sin pensarlo dos veces, Darién trató de levantase, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte corrientaso atravesó su cuerpo mientras un grito de dolor salía de su boca despertando, así, a su bella acompañante..._

_-_¿¿estas bien??-_le dijo ella sobresaltada_-no debiste tratar de levantase solo, anoche te dije que te partiste el brazo ¿¿acaso no recuerdas??-_volvió a decirle mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse_

-podrías llamar a Amy por favor –_dijo con voz rota producto del dolor, la rubia salió en busca de la doctora_

_Darién verifico el reloj 5:30 AM aun era temprano aunque en maravillas el sol salía siempre a esa hora, minutos después Amy llegaba con un cabestrillo muy delicadamente entre ella y serena colocaron el sujetador a Darién y el se fue directo a la ducha _

_serena se despidió de Amy y se fue a su casa tenia el cuerpo adolorido producto de haber dormido en una silla de plástico , volvería mas tarde ya que Amy tenia turno a las 11:30 y ella se quedaría con zaff gracias a Dios el niño no molestaba era feliz viendo sus caricaturas recordó la colección completa de figuritas de dragon boll y caballeros del zodiaco que había pedido a sus amigas_

_Su casa era un desorden completo cajas y mas cajas todo lo que habían traído las chicas pero no tenia ganas de arreglar busco entre los miles de juguetes los de zafiro y los llevo a su recamara los empacaría al levantarse y se los daría a Amy para que ella los colocara debajo del árbol hoy era Noche buena, llego a su dormitorio y se tiro a la cama quería dormir así su mente no seguiría pensando en el esperaba poder dormir sin tenerlo en sus sueños esta vez _

_En la casa cural Darién terminaba de arreglarse mientras Amy le servía lo que había cocinado para el, no podía dejar de pensar en serena los besos, su cuerpo desnudo la forma en que lo miraba en la noche eran muchos sus pensamientos estaba tan confundido y tan absorbido en ellos que no escucho que Amy lo llamaba_

_-_DARIEN-_gritó Amy-¡¡_en que mundo andas hermanito!!, ven siéntate a comer

_-_no me pasa nada hermanita_- dijo sentándose en el comedor_- solo pienso en la noche de hoy tendré que oficiar y de hay salgo para tu casa

-ok…… dar tengo que irme aun no les he preparado de comer a mis hombres jajajaja además tengo turno, mas tarde debes tomar tus medicinas están en la gaveta de la mesita de noche, en la libreta te anote las horas para cada una si te duele el brazo ve al hospital si

_El asintió_

-Me lo prometes

-Si Doc. te lo prometo –_dijo dándole una sonrisa_

_El ocurrió sin prisas la noche llego y todos se reunieron en casa de Amy, Sere llamo a sus amigas y a su papa desde la casa cural poco después que Darién termino su sermón y repartió algo de los juguetes para los niños del pueblo el resto eran los del orfanato ya Darién se los llevaría cuando pudiera conducir, kenji le confirmo la noticia en unos días mas mandarían los materiales eso hizo muy feliz a serena tenia casi 5 años que no disfrutaba una cena así Ante siempre estaba viajando o ese día les tocaba ira cenar con algún ingeniero o en algún evento social que eran invitados_

_Terminando la noche, Serena salió a la terraza de aquella casa situada en aquel pequeño pueblo. Desde allí, podía apreciarse una atmosfera sumamente hogareña. Esa navidad que ella estaba viviendo se sentía más que especial, a diferencia de años anteriores, en los que ella vivía en la gran ciudad de Londres. Allí, las navidades eran extremadamente materialistas: existía una enorme competencia entre los vecinos, ya que cada uno quería destacarse en cuanto a las decoraciones de sus casas y, demostrar así, quienes se encontraban en mejores situaciones económicas_

_En maravillas todo era diferente, tan sencillo. No había niños despiertos a altas horas de la noche, ya que todos esperaban al señor gordo de ropas rojas, a aquel que solían llamar San Nicolás, Papá Noel o Santa Clauss. Aún su mente recordaba las locas historias que su padre le contaba acerca de aquel querido personaje que los pequeños esperaban ansiosos. De pronto, sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir sobre su hombro izquierdo el peso de una enorme mano. Esa misma que había descubierto hacía unas pocas semanas atrás y la que al ponerse en simple contacto con su piel, enviaba miles de cosquillas a cada rincón de su ser... era la mano de Darién. _

_-_esta haciendo frio cúbrete-_le dijo mientras le entregaba su chamarra ya que serena no tenia mucha ropa_

_-_gracias _–dijo ella colocándoselo inmediatamente _ –en mi casa están el resto de los juguetes cuando puedas conducir me gustaría ir contigo al orfanato y llevarlos

-entonces así será, iremos cuando mejore mi brazo

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo la luna en el firmamento parecía que esa noche no llovería_

-Sere-_dijo Darién cortando el silencio que había entre ambos_- quería darte esto-_de su pantalón negro saco una cajita de igual color _ –era de mi madre y me gustaría que tu lo tuvieras, tómalo por favor

_Ella tomo al cajita en sus manos y lentamente la abrió_ –es hermoso Darién-_dijo ella mirando el pequeño dije de ángel en plata_ - ….. no, no puedo aceptarlo le pertenece a Amy 

_-_Amy tiene el suyo este es mío y quiero regalártelo por favor acéptalo solo tienes que jurarme que lo conservaras

-te lo juro-_dijo ella mientras acercaba la cajita a su pecho como si se le fuese a extraviar_ -en un impulso arrebatado lo abrazo fuerte mente

-es Hora de cenar –_dijo Seiya mirando desconcertado la actitud de esos dos, ambos entraron nuevamente a la casa_

_La comida estaba deliciosa sin duda Amy era una gran mujer Serena se entero que Yaten y Seiya eran hermanos pero que nunca se habían llevado bien eso gracias a sus padres ya que cuando ellos se separaron a el le toco vivir con su papá por ser el mayor unos años mientras que yaten se quedo con su madre y esta le dio muchas libertades a el pequeño Kou, mientras que Seiya estudiaba en un colegio militar Yaten estudiaba danza y teatro por eso era un gran actor. No quiso comentar sobre la relación de Mina y el oji verde ella conocía muy bien a Yaten Kou y lo pedante que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía en cambio Seiya a pesar de su estricta formación militar era tan amable con las personas y tan dado a la platica ahora lo estaba conociendo mejor se notaba a leguas que amaba a Amy sobre todas las cosas y le dolía dejarla sola tanto tiempo_

_La cena navideña concluyó precipitadamente, ¡pero había resultado ser todo un éxito! Luego de despedirse de Amy y Seiya Darién y serena partieron desde aquel lugar con destino hacia la modesta casa que ella residía. Como aún faltaba unos minutos para que fuera medianoche, Darién, muy amablemente, la acompañó hasta la entrada de su vivienda cuando ella ya había entrado el se dirigió a la casa cural._

_Serena lo miro por la ventana su caminar, su porte, aspiro el olor de la chamarra -_madera y menta- _dijo y un gran suspiro salió de su boca sin duda alguna Darién chiba era una gran tentación para ella…..algo que simplemente se le salía de las manos ya no lo veía como sacerdote ante los ojos de ella Darién Chiba era un hombre un hombre muy guapo_

_Los meses pasaron rápidamente y solo faltaban unas pocas semanas para que Darién se fuera a roma en el pueblo estaban muy tristes sobre todo zaff y serena aunque_ _a pesar de que ella lo ocultara muy bien. La rubia se sentía tan extraña al mirar a Darién... con un solo rose de su piel, ella dejaba al descubierto aquellos extraños sentimientos, que solo él lograba despertar en ella y que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Era como si su cuerpo estallara por dentro._

_Estaban en las ultimas remodelaciones de la iglesia con los materiales que había mandado Kenji, Darién había terminado un par de casas le había echo mejoras a otras y terminaba la iglesia con la ayuda de los hombres del pueblo y al arquitecta estrella Serena tsukino, las chicas iban y venían sere tenia un nuevo celular y se comunicaba casi diariamente con ellas y con Kenji _

_Gracias a las chicas serena checaba los movimientos de Diamante sabia que aun la buscaba "con la esperanza de que estuviera viva" según lo narraba Rey ya que Nicolás era el encargado de la búsqueda de serena ella a veces se sentía mal pero no podía defraudar a su amiga _

_Esa tarde de abril serena y Darién terminaba de pintar la iglesia de blanco estaban solos eran casi las 8 de la noche y los demás ayudantes se encontraban con sus familias cuando de repente una idea maquiavélica paso por la mente de la bella arquitecta_

--¿Qué haz hecho? Dime que tu no acabas de hacer eso que yo creo que hiciste serena tsukino …--_dijo Darién mientras miraba las pequeñas marcas que serena había dejado en su ropa al zarandear la brocha en dirección hacia el _

--¡¡Eres una traicionera traviesa!!—_le dijo fingiendo enojo el mientras veía su ropa llana de manchitas blancas_

-¿¿yo??-_preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia_-, no hice nada malo solo fue una broma –_dijo riendo _ –terminemos de pintar es muy malo que te enojes

_En cuanto el ultimo pedazo de pared estuvo pintado, Darién hundió sus manos en el bote de pintura restante .—_Listo jefa, -_la miro y dijo_-ya terminé, creo que me merece un abrazo por el arduo trabajo.

-Aléjate Darién, hablo en serio_—dijo serena retrocediendo cuando vio sus manos._

--¿Por qué?—_le respondió el con fingida inocencia. Ella gritó cuando el se acerco y corrió hacia la pintura hundiendo su brocha en ella, para amenazarlo_

_-_das un paso mas y te tiño completo Darién Chiba_- dijo ella amenazante pero no podía evitar reírse_

_Darién no hizo caso de su advertencia y de un momento a otro salto encima de ella tomándola por la cintura ella pasó la brocha por la cara de el y en medio del forcejeo ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo rodando abrazados cubriéndose con la pintura que estaba derramada en el suelo. El ambiente se llenaba de electricidad estática. Las risas sacudieron el santuario y de un momento a otro el quedo abajo y ella arriba el silencio se apodero del momento y poco a poco acercaron sus rostros haciendo imposible el apremiante beso…….._ _ese beso que tanto deseaban_

_El beso fue tierno, delicado, sin prisas los labios de ambos encajaban perfectamente sus lenguas se movían con cautela dentro de sus bocas Darién sujeto aserena por la espalda mientras ella llevo las manos directo a sus cabellos rodaron nuevamente por el frio suelo de la unidad pastoral quedando el arriba de ella ese beso tenia tantas sensaciones nuevas para el, que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo su sabor, su aliento el rosar de sus lenguas de un momento a otro recordó que era el en donde estaban y que estaban haciendo se separo bruscamente de ella mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos _

_-_yo…yo…_ -un nudo se hizo en su garganta –_yo lo siento serena yo no debí dejarme llevar - _salió del lugar huyendo_

_Serena se quedo hay con la respiración acelerada por el beso mientras su corazón estaba oprimido de que le servía sentir todo eso si jamás Darién le correspondería su amor estaba prohibido por lo menos le quedaba la satisfacción de sentirlo entre sus brazos y lo mejor sentir como le correspondió el beso, minutos después salió de la iglesia en dirección a su casa _

_Mientras Darién se encerraba en su despacho corrió y se postro de rodillas ante una pequeña imagen de Jesús crucificado tomo su rosario y lo enrollaba en su mano inclino su cabeza quería llorar estaba desesperado, confundido, miles de sentimientos desconocidos para el estaban en su interior, que había echo _

-Dios, Dios padre que estas en los cielos, creador del universo, dueño de la vida y la muerte ayúdame ¿Por qué no pude negarme? ¿Por qué correspondí su beso? ¿Por qué lo disfrute?-_dijo llorando_ -¿Qué es esto que siento?

-Dios, siempre he estado contigo, sirviéndote, respetándote y amándote por sobre todas las cosas, pero estoy pecando señor, pecando porque ella me provoca sensaciones nuevas, No es algo carnal señor, es algo más, eso lo se estoy seguro de eso, y si todo lo que he vivido lo fuera una parte de lo que puedo vivir, junto a ella, estando juntos me siento completo, pero si me equivoco, si solo es una tentación ¡¡¡¡Dios ayúdame!!!! Estoy desesperado ya no lo puedo ocultar hace meses que siento esto, dame la lucidez, dame claridad ¿¿La amo?? Si ¿¿Pero de que manera??. La amo, hermana, como debe amar un sacerdote a todos sus hijos,

-No,-_se respondió el mismo_ –se que la amo con todo mi ser, mi corazón y mi alma esto es mas fuerte que yo, no la amo como una hermana la amo como mujer.

-Pero eso no esta bien esto puede ser YO tengo un camino trazado aunque podría salirme de él, para estar con ella. No no no puedo hacer eso no puedo es una inmoralidad además esta la promesa que le hice a mi madre en su lecho de muerte Esto desesperante señor, dime algo, ayúdame guíame por favor manifiéstate de alguna manera no me dejes solo por favor este sentimiento me domina me envuelve me hace perder la razón

_Darién paso toda la noche metido en su pequeño despacho serena casi no durmió estuvo en su habitación en su cama dando vueltas por que amaba a ese hombre ahora estaba segura que era amor _

_La mañana llego y el sol alumbro desde lo mas alto del firmamento serena estaba aun en su cama cuando tocaron a su puerta _

_Tomo una levantadora y se dispuso a abrir Darién estaba parado frente de ella con su sotana negra y cuello clerical puesto serena trago en seco mientras lo miraba fijamente _

_-_tenemos que hablar-_dijo y ella asintió dando paso para que el ingresara a su vivienda-_serena lo que sucedió ayer _–dijo cuando ya estaba sentado en el sofá_

_-_fue mi culpa -_dijo ella interrumpiéndolo –_no fue mi intención hacerlo Darién no se que me paso lo siento

-lo olvidamos-_dijo el tendiéndole la mano ella la acepto- _entonces seguimos siendo amigos

_-_amigos- _la palabra resonó en la mente de serena_ –si amigos- _dijo apretando más la mano_

-bueno debo irme en unos días hare la ultima visita al orfanato y oficiare la primera comunión de los niños ¿¿te gustaría acompañarme??

-cuenta conmigo -_respondió ella con una sonrisa_

_Los días pasaron normales para serena y Darién ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del beso _

_El día de la primera comunión de los pequeños Darién y serena se fueron en la camioneta de el, una Toyota Carola oxidada y vieja pero Darién la amaba, el orfanato quedaba algo retirado del pueblo, ambos partieron los dos iban callados durante el camino_

_La ceremonia fue preciosa y los pequeños recibieron la primera comunión entre la medre superiora y serena hicieron una pequeña fiesta bailaron y jugaron hasta que Darién miro su reloj eran las 6:22 pm _

_-serena- la llamo- _creo que es hora de marcharnos parece que caerá una gran tormenta mas tarde, madre superiora con su permiso

-adiós niños –_dijo serena_

_-ADIOS-gritaron los infantes mientras ellos subían al auto_

_Tal como Darién lo predijo, la tormenta empezó a azotar con fuerza. Los relámpagos torneaban el cielo dividiéndolo en partes, y los rayos se oían con intensidad sobre ellos. Darién conducía demasiado rápido, a pesar de que las carreteras no estaban pavimentadas y poseían un mal estado. Tenía prisa por llegar al puente del rio antes de que éste último creciera dejándolos incomunicados._ _De ser así, ellos tendrían que pasar la noche encerrados en aquella camioneta, y quizás ella no sería capaz de soportarlo ya que era muy probable que empezara a helar durante esa noche,_ _p__ero con cada minuto que pasaba, el frio se volvía cada vez mas penetrante y la tormenta golpeaba con mayor fuerza al vehículo que los transportaba._

_Al llegar al puente, el pelinegro supuso que, dadas aquellas condiciones, no iba a se fácil cruzarlo y, así, llegar al otro lado. Inesperadamente, y para su desventura una centella impactó en un árbol y este cayó en mitad de la vía obstruyendo por completo el camino. Darién intentó controlar la camioneta, pero iba tan deprisa que todos sus intentos fueron en vano..._ _El vehículo se salió de control e, impredeciblemente, éste cayó de cabeza al rio, dejándolos inconscientes a ambos. _

_como era de esperarse al paso de los segundos la gran tormenta había crecido un poco el rio y el agua ya estaba empezando acolarse dentro de la camioneta despertando a Darién inmediatamente _

_-_serena-_la llamó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza giro su rostro ella estaba inconsciente aun _-serena despierta –_se soltó el cinturón y empezó a moverla_ _desesperado_ -por favor háblame dime que estas bien ¡¡¡¡serena!!! _ -le gritó entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta e que ella tenia una gran magulladura en su frente y de este salía mucha sangre –_serena tenemos que salir de aquí despierta

_Pero la rubia seguía inconsciente el agua entraba ahora mas rápidamente a la camioneta tenían que salir de hay a como diera lugar Darién trato de soltar el cinturón de seguridad de serena pero este estaba trabado_

-por favor serena –_pasaba las manos mojadas por su cara_-despierta princesa_-nunca la había llamado así-_por favor despierta tenemos que salir aquí, ábrete cinturón ábrete-_se estaba desesperando_

_El agua golpeó con fuerza sobre el cristal, haciendo que éste cediera y el agua inundara toda la pequeña cabina. Solo sus cabezas estaban fuera del agua _

-¡¡¡SERENA DESPIERTA!!!!! _-gritó Darién quien debajo del agua hacia lo imposible por soltar el cinturón _

_De un momento a otro la puerta del lado de serena se abrió saliendo con fuerzas toda el agua acumulada en la cabina del auto Darién abrazo fuerte mente a serena con un brazo mientras que con el otro peleaba con el broche del cinturón hasta desabrocharlo, la fuerza del agua era tosca golpeaba sus cuerpos sin clemencia ahora el pelinegro tenia un nuevo desafío salir del auto y llevar aserena a tierra firme pero ¿¿Cómo lo haría??Ella aún no despertaba _

_lo único que Darién atino a hacer fue aferrarse fuertemente al cuerpo inconsciente de Serena, no iba a permitir que la corriente de agua se la arrebatara de sus brazos pero también él era consiente_ _de que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo mas allí, en ese vehículo que poco a poco empezaba a hundirse, y con este ellos también_ _al poder soltarse del amarre del cinturón de seguridad, Darién tomo entre sus brazos a la rubia y saltó del vehiculó junto con ella dejándose arrastrar x la corriente_ _no le importaba si él no sobrevivía a semejante tragedia, pero se sentiría mas culpable si a ella le pasaba algo... ¿acaso sería un castigo de dios? por lo ocurrido en días anteriores _

_Intento nadar contra la corriente para poder llegar hasta la orilla_ _p__ero esto era mas que complicado, ya q la corriente los golpeaba con fuerza ... se estaba dando por vencido el solo tenia un brazo disponible. Fue entonces cuando observo unas raíces y se agarró fuertemente de ellas empezando a salir del peligroso caudal de agua_

-serena_-dijo al colocarla en el piso acerando su cabeza a su corazón aunque la tormenta seguía bajo su cabeza y le dio respiración boca a boca mas la rubia uan no despertaba -_tengo que colocarte a salvo-_pensó y a lo lejos diviso un pequeño potrero alzó a serena nuevamente en brazos miro nuevamente el diminuto cuerpo de la rubia entonces vio como ella despertó sonrió al encontrarse en sus ojos celestes camino, hasta el lugar se sentía cansado pero estaba mas preocupado por la salud de serena._

_Llego al potrero y abrió al parecer alguien lo tenia como bodega de heno ya que había gran cantidad de este material en el lugar había una pequeña mesita con una lámpara de gas troncos, una chimenea y muchos trapos sucios en el lugar acostó a serena encima de varios costales de heno y camino hasta uno de los trapos era suficientemente grande_

_-_quítate la ropa_ –le dijo con ternura-_esta mojada y puede hacerte daño, no quiero que suceda los mismo de hace meses, toma-_le tendió el trapo_-cúbrete tratare de encender esta chimenea

_-_Darién tengo frio_ -dijo ella estaba mas blanca de lo normal y sus labios estaban morados su cuerpo temblaba –_me duelen las piernas

_-_tranquila -_la abrazo vas a estar bien_- solo son los golpes por la fuerza del agua caímos en la camioneta ¿¿recuerdas??-_ella asintió_-voy a voltearme y tu te quitaras la ropa y te cubrirás con esto

_Mientras ella se descambiaba el se quito la sotana y el cuello clerical encendió la lámpara y trato de encender el fuego mientras escuchaba el trinar de los dientes de serena _

_-_Maldición enciende_ –dijo al tener ya varios minutos intentándolo era la primera vez que maldecía estaba desesperado, asustado necesitaba que serena entrara en calor-_sere estas bien –_preguntó sin mirarla volviendo a tratar de encender la madera como los niños exploradores sintió su mano su mano helada por la tela de su camisa ella estaba de pie justo de tras de el _

_-_por favor abrázame_-le dijo titiritando de frio, _

_El la abrazo y ella se acurruco en su pecho el frio era insoportable le calaba los huesos pero el estaba calientico a pesar de tener la camisa mojada entonces sus brazos rodearon su espalda, el estaba casi inmóvil.- _siempre soñé con tenerte así. En mis brazos, tu cuerpo contra el mío."- _le dijo y su mano izquierda cambio posición colocándose sobre su mejilla, repasando con sus dedos el contorno de su perfecto rostro. Los brazos de el le rodearon instintivamente, su cintura. "_Tus labios esperando ser besados por los míos."_-le dijo nuevamente Y con esas últimas palabras su cara se inclino hasta donde el, sus narices rozando, sus labios tocándose. Ambos con la mente completamente en blanco, el se encontró en una situación completamente desconocida. nueva para el, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios respondieron al contacto. La presión de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, era fuerte demandante y fue correspondida con igual intensidad. _

_La atmosfera se llenaba de magia el momento parecía eterno. pero justo en ese momento, algo en su consciencia despertó, recobrando el sentido moral que lo hacía ser quien era_. – no debemos-_dijo el rompiendo el contacto que solo unos segundos antes habían disfrutado_.

-por favor no te detengas-_dijo ella_ –por favor –_volvió a besarlo_

_El latido de su corazón era perceptible contra sus pecho, sus manos ligeramente temblorosas volvieron a sujetar su cintura, los ojos cerrados con fuerza para tratar de controlarse a si mismo Aunque no podía resistirlo más, la respiración agitada contra su cara. Su cuerpo temblando junto al de el _

-"No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te detengas_. _TE AMOy no me importa si es prohibido no me importa si es pecado y si tengo que ir al infierno con gusto lo hare…. Lo hare por ti _–le dijo ella soltando su boca para poder tomar aire. Mientras sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y se impregnaba de su aroma _

_Mientras estaban así acoplados, eran simplemente un hombre y una mujer, dos amantes demostrando el amor que se tenían, sus complejos estaban a un lado el no era un sacerdote solo era un hombre, ella no era una mujer casada solo era una mujer que deseaba ser amada _

Que será esta voz que nos habla

Desde aquí en el centro del pecho?

Que será esto que me provoca

Y también ilusiona y me atrapa?

_Serena suspiró mientras las manos de Darién acariciaban distraídamente la espalda de de ella por primera vez_-"Bésame,"- _le susurró_-. "Necesito estar más cerca de ti." –_le dijo dejando hacer el trapo que cubría su parcial desnudes _

_El obedeció capturo sus labios besándolos con ternura y amor algo nuevo para el. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, sin prisas, el empezó a explorar su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella desabotonaba los botones de la camisa húmeda de el a ninguno de los dos les pareció necesario detenerse_

Es un mandato de Dios

Que me hizo el favor de ponerte en mi vida

Es sortilegio de Amor

Es milagro de dos, un encuentro de almas

_Una a una las prendas de vestir que cubrían el cuerpo de Darién fueron cayendo sobre el frio suelo del pequeño potrero, serena besaba el cuello de Darién mientras el repasaba las manos sobre la espalda de ella, la tormenta caía fuertemente sobre el tejado dejando oír como cada gota golpeaba en este, como si Dios estuviera furioso mientras ellos se entregaban a la pasión al amor a ese sentimiento extraño que los abrumaba desde que se vieron por primera vez _

Que será lo que no hace eternos

y además, da sentido a la vida?

Que será esto que no hay palabras

y además no se ve ni se toca?

_La tomo en sus fuertes brazos buscando un lugar adecuado para depositarla sin dejar de besarla su boca era como una adicción para su vida ahora no podía dejarla no quería dejarla solo pensar que en minutos atrás estuvo a punto de perderla lo había echo saber que el sentimiento que sentía por ella era AMOR…….amor puro, limpio, transparente. busco y busco pero no había nada solo heno y mas heno miraba aturdido _

_-_cualquier lugar esta bien –_dijo ella con la voz entrecortada_ _como adivinando sus pensamientos _–solo quiero pertenecerte aunque sea por esta noche-_agregó_

- nunca he hecho esto serena, no se que debo hacer-_contestó el agitado por los besos_ –pero quiero que si va a suceder sea contigo, si me voya a ir al infiermo e mire con gusto si comparto esta noche contigo

-solo déjate llevar Darién solo eso, no pienses en el mañana solo en ti y en mi en este momento siente el ahora –_volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad mientras apretaba mas sus piernas a la cintura de el creando así mas contacto entre su piel _

- no se que me haz hecho serena-_dijo separando los labios y posando su frente con al de ella _- antes de conocerte no me sentía así, eres un sortilegio para mi un sortilegio que quiero descubrir… -_y por primera vez el tomó la iniciativa la beso como si su vida se fuera en ese beso la necesitaba _

Es un mandato de Dios

La expresión de su voz en la forma perfecta

Es sortilegio de amor

Es milagro de dos, un encuentro de almas

_Sus miradas continuaron entrelazadas mientras empezaban a hacer el amor. Él casi parecía vulnerable a ella, la llenaba de besos mientras sus manos recorrían cada poro de su piel, serena se arqueaba debajo de el parecía que no le molestaba que el heno le picara disfrutaba cada caricia nunca se había sentido así el era tan diferente a Ante a pesar de no tener experiencia la penetraba con delicadeza sus cuerpos se movían sincronizados lentamente disfrutando el placer que se daban mutuamente _

Es un mandato de Dios

La expresión de su voz en la forma perfecta

Es sortilegio de amor

Es milagro de dos, un encuentro de almas

_Serena suspiró con satisfacción mientras hacían el amor, deseando que esta noche no terminara nunca. Sentía el placer que iba estallar mientras el seguía envistiéndola tiernamente sus miradas seguían fijas sus movimientos acompasados _

_El gritó su nombre mientras sentía que algo en el estallaba, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima de ella. Ella continuó empujando las caderas contra él haciéndolo gemir, por primera vez en su vida hasta que ella también sintió como su cuerpo se contraía con el de el_

_Serena cerró los ojos cuando cesaron las sacudidas, sintiéndose insegura de qué debía decir o sentir. Más sin embargo siguió aferrada al cuerpo de Darién, ciñéndole la cintura con los brazos. Él también la tenía abrazada, y parecía no tener ninguna intención de soltarla. _

_Cerró los ojos y la apretó le abrazó con fuerza, Mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos movió ni un músculo ni dijo una palabra. Se quedaron allí, saciados y agotados, durante lo que les parecieron horas_.

_Darién se aparto de su cuerpo ambos estaban sucios por los pequeños pedazos de heno, se abrazaron fuerte mente, unas lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de los ojos de serena el la miro confundido y ella le dio una sonrisa sus lagrimas eran de felicidad por primera vez en muchos años disfruto de cada caricia de cada toque comparar a Darién con Diamante era algo improcedente no había limite de comparación para ellos dos, toda su vida había creído amar a una persona que equivocada estaba ahora que tenia a su lado al verdadero amor su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas lo abrazaba fuerte como si tratara de prolongar o detener el tiempo _

_Darién. Se preguntaba qué sería de ellos después de esta noche. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos vagaron distraídamente; por una de las ventanas observó la el correr de las nubes en el firmamento y percibió la brisa nocturna, había dejado de llover y la luna creciente proporcionaba un atmósfera mística al que podría ser un momento crucial en sus vidas. _

* * *

Hay termine toy llorando como una idiota primero que todo gracias a mi mami y a naty y a karli por ayudarme a mejorar cada idea de este cap espero les guste como se dieron las cosas entre estos dos jejej me costo mucho trabajo puesto que quería que fuera especial solo falta un Cap. y el epilogo así que muchachas espero sus rew

La canción la canta Il Divo se llama Sortilegio de amor y es el tema de una telenovela de televisa México protagonizada por Jaky bracamontes y el papasote de William Levy

Sortilegio: es como una adivinanza o un hechizo

**Una cosa antes de irme quiero que me respondan desde sus punto de vista ¿Cuál fue el pecado de serena? Por favor si me responden en sus rev les agradeceré muchos besos **

Les dejo esta frase la vi en un fic y me mato……….. Por que me identifico con ella

-"La imaginación no tiene limites, el cerebro humano si, la cuestión esta en aprender como dejarlo libre".

Ahora si espacio para los rev

-Conejo lu amixx se que andas medio enrredada por eso del trasteo no te preocupes que yo te entiendo besitos

-amafle amiga creo que mas de una se desilusiono aunque nadie me apoyo en las sabias nociones de mina

-serenity 223 hermanixxx que te puedo decir me convenciste y aquí ta el capi jajaja

-sailor lady: madre estarás llorando cuando acabe yo creo que si pero guarda las lagrimas pal proxx cap si te preguntaras por que ahoy sencillamente estoy feliz pues me entregaron mis calificaciones wiiiiiiiiiiiii ya estoy en séptimo

- cherry s.a espero que este cap solucione tus dudas

-Serymoon nena te he estado esperando en el chat para lo que me solicitaste cuando chateamos , me rei mucho con tus recuerdos jajajaja

-luz cullen de chiba : ohh amixx me alagas espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado

-sailor mercuri o Neptuno : amixx creo que faltan por hay 2 o 3 capis mas no se bien aun

-seiya moon amixx por favor deja de pensar cosas el pobre seiya anda todo el dia emtido en el agua aunque bueno si se encuentra una sirena es que pobrecito meses sin nada de nada además por hay dicen que los marineros tiene una mor en cada puerto será el caso de seiya no creooo

-andrea rodrigues hay mi amixx ya nso veremos por alla mis vaciones vn a tener que ser muy largas también me invitaron a medellin jajajajaj

-princes moon ligth: mi kari preciosa sube rápido ese fic que mi ma me tiene muerta de la C de la curiosidad jajajajaj

Neo Reyna Serenity


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko T.

Ahora si busquen pañuelo por que van a llorar …… no acepto demandas por gastos de pañuelos como en hasta después de la muerte ajjj y perdónenme les hago uan aclaración

Cuello clerical= cosita blanca que se ponen los sacerdotes en el cuello u los identifica como sacerdotes

Ahora si a leer………………………..

MI PECADO CAP 5 by Neo reyna serenity

_Después de la noche vivida Darién despertaba de su letargo a su lado serena se encontraba desnuda uno a uno llegaron los recuerdos del día y la noche anterior azotando los pensamientos del ministro_ ¿¿Cómo pude caer?? _Era su pregunta ahora_ –oh mi Dios perdóname-_pensaba mientras la miraba dormir- _eres tan hermosa_ –dijo bajito, su respiración era compasada ella tenia una mano en su pecho al igual que su cabeza parecía un verdadero ángel sus cabellos rubios estaban desordenados y tenían los restos del heno empezó a quitarlos con la mano que tenia libre –_te amo-_dijo aunque ella no lo escucho como por impulso Darién beso la frente de la rubia haciendo que ella despertara _

_-_buenos días –_dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos unos minutos luego se inclino para besarlo pero el se alejo levantándose rápidamente de la improvisada cama el corazón de la rubia se oprimió _

_-_¿¿Qué sucede?-_le preguntó mientras le veía el trasero ahora que lo detallaba bien tenia una muy buena parte trasera-serena concéntrate,_

_El no la miraba aun seguía de espaldas colocándose el pantalón –_DARIEN-_le grito mientras se levantaba de la "cama" mas sin embargo el no le contesto seguía ido colocándose ahora la camisa_

_-_¿¿¿ te arrepientes??-_dijo con tristeza en esos instantes el volteo a verla_

_-_JAMAS-_le dijo_ -nunca me arrepentiré de lo que paso anoche-_se volteo nuevamente_ - por favor viste alguien puede llegar-_agregó y siguió vistiéndose _

_Serena busco su ropa se coloco el jean y la camisa de tirantes que tenia puesta el día anterior __volteo a verlo el tenia puesta la sotana negra pero un estaba de espaldas a ella _

_-_Darién dime algo lo que sea pero no te calles no me castigues con tu silencio por favor-_le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda entonces sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente sus manos estaban tensas y un pequeño gemir salía de su boca Darién estaba llorando lo hizo girar y se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de los labios de Darién con su boca _

_Ella correspondió el beso las lagrimas de el mojaban sus mejillas de un momento a otro ella empezó llorar y entonces entendió__………….. Era una despedida _

_-_no quiero perderte –_le dijo ella cuando el beso terminó-_te amo, te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien_-lo abrazaba fuertemente enterrando su cabeza en su pecho_

_-_esto no puede ser serena –_dijo el con voz entrecortada_- yo….yo soy un sacerdote y tu … tu estas casada

-NO LO AMO –_le gritó_-te amo a ti Darién solo a ti –_dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos llorando al igual que el _

_-_¡¡¡y yo a ti!!! Por un demonio te amo a ti, te amo como jamás creí amar pero esto no puede ser serena no puede ser yo soy un sacerdote que no entiendes eso-_la tomo por las manos mientras las lagrimas caían libremente _ – no se que me hiciste pero me perdí en tus ojos desde el primer momento que te vi

-y yo en los tuyos esa noche que te bese, esa noche que llegue a tu iglesia pensé que eras un ángel caído del cielo que venia a ayudarme con mi dolor después cuando desperté y te volví a besar me sentí en el cielo esto es mas fuerte que yo Darién es mas fuerte, me doblega si esto no es amor entonces que lo es

_Darién__ tenia fuerte mente agarrado el cuello clerical-_ te amo-_lloraba_-no sabes cuanto, te amo tanto que duele amarte –_la beso con pasión con urgencia_ -siempre iras conmigo te llevare dentro de mi corazón y nunca olvidare nuestra noche por que ha sido la mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

-por favor Darién no te despidas por favor_-suplico ella_

-Stsssss no digas nada-_puso sus dedos sobre sus labios_- déjame hablar princesa

-¿¿princesa??-dijo ella

-si serás la princesa de mi corazón –_volvió a besarla_ – te juro que nunca te olvidare

-Darién

-por favor serena no lo hagas mas difícil

_Serena fue a uno de los pilares de heno y se arre costo a el llorando tenia que sacar el dolor de su pecho lloraba como si el mundo se hubieses acabado para ella como una noche tan mágica y especial habían acabado de en esto, Darién trato de acercarse estrecharla aunque fuera por ultima vez en sus brazos darle el ultimo beso que le podía dar pero estaba estático no podía moverse solo llorar _

-serena por favor mírame –_le dijo_ –aunque sea por ultima vez mírame como el hombre que soy el hombre que te ama por que cuando me coloque el cuello clerical volveré a ser el sacerdote que siempre he sido -_sin embargo serena no volteo sus lamentos eran cada vez mas fuertes sus llantos desgarraban el corazón de Darién_

_-_MALDICIÓN –_gritó mientras tiraba el cuello clerical al suelo y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos el nunca había maldecido y lo estaba haciendo-_ no debimos dejarnos llevar, ahora como me iré sin ti, como viviré sin ti ¿¿Cómo??- _camino hacia ella_

-no volvamos -_le dijo ella_ – vámonos lejos donde nadie nos conozca donde nadie sepa nuestro pasado vivamos nuestro amor Darién vivamos nuestro presente y futuro -_dijo abrazándolo _

_-_no serena quizás las personas no nos conozcan, quizás podamos escapar de la gente pero de Dios…. serena podremos escapar de Dios, tu debes ir buscar a tu esposo tratar de recomponer tu matrimonio y ser feliz yo debo ir a roma y convertirme en cardenal ese era nuestro destino

-No mi destino eres tu Darién, si no por que llegue a ese pueblo por que no morí por que no nos paso nada ayer en el rio ¿¿Por qué??

-no lo se quizás no nos tocaba morir aun pero es tu deber y el mío volver a nuestras vidas

_- _ No, no quiero a Ante te quiero a ti solo a ti- _lo agarro por la sotana el la volvió a besar sabia que debía dejar de hacer eso pero no podía luchar con lo que sentía por ella_

_-_nunca olvides que te amo y que te amare siempre serena-_dijo mientras se colocaba el cuello clerical_

-y yo a ti Darién-_ahora si era una despedida _

_-_tenemos que irnos Amy se asustara si ve la camioneta en la finalización del rio creerá que morimos

-debiste dejarme en esa camioneta no debiste salvarme me duele el corazón Darién –_dijo ella y cada lagrima que bajaba por su rostro era un puñal que atravesaba su corazón_

-debemos irnos-_dijo sin mirarla y empezó a caminar dejándola a ella atrás en su llanto aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos _

_Así ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos empezaron a caminar no estaban muy lejos de maravillas solo debían pasar en puente que los separaba de su pueblo iban tan sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones que nos e dieron cuenta el vehículo que se parqueo a su lado_

_-¡¡¡¡_reverendo chiba!!!!!-_exclamó Alan contento pues su pastor estaba a salvo todos temieron lo peor cuando encontraron la camioneta sumergida en el rio-_arquitecta que bueno que están bien la doctora esta muy preocupada suban

_Alan noto que algo raro pasaba pero lo dejo correr serena parecía llorar aunque no la podía ver muy bien y Darién tenia el rostro apagado el camino a maravillas fue lento ya que el silencio tensaba dentro del coche y así transcurrió por horas hasta que llegaron __al pueblo al bajar del coche Amy estrecho a su hermano pero no le paso por inadvertida la cara que traía este, por otra parte serena se bajo directo a su casa no saludo ni cruzo palabras con nadie, Darién la quedo mirando mientras sus piernas corrían en dirección a su hogar ella necesitaba llorar gritar sacar su dolor su enojo cuando la puerta de la pequeña casa de serena se cerro Darién entro a la iglesia y fue directo a su despacho _

_Los días siguientes fueron un total caos Darién había llamado al obispo y había pedido que adelantaran su viaje a roma, no tenia ánimos para oficiar misa mas sin embargo lo hacia con la esperanza de que ella estuviera hay __en la iglesia por lo menos para verla ¿pero podría verla otra vez sin arrojarse a sus labios? Todas las noches recordaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella sus besos sus caricias las palabras de amor los latidos de sus corazones sus respiraciones aceleradas era un tormento para el…. un delicioso tormento_

_Por su parte serena no había vuelto a salir desde el día que regresaron tenia suficiente comida en al despensa producto de la ultima visita de las chicas y además no quería salir no seria capaz de verlo a los ojos sin gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, así que prefirió quedarse esa semana en su casa tratar de dejar de llorar y organizar sus ideas aunque era algo difícil todos sus pensamientos terminaban en un nombre Darién _

_Amy noto la actitud de ambos aunque ya muchas personas en el pueblo murmuraban y especulaban sobre lo que había ocurrido la arquitecta no salía de su casa y el reverendo caminaba, respiraba, oficiaba y se dejaba ver casi por inercia su cara no había cambiado desde su regreso casi no comía y eso preocupaba a la joven doctora _

_-_Amy ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? –_dijo Darién al ver a su hermanita en su despacho acababa de confesar y lo único que quería era irse a ese lugar y tratar de no recordar aunque le era imposible esa noche la llevaba gravada en su piel_

-te ibas y no me habías contado-_le respondió ella un poco enojada, Darién vio el sobre que ella tenia_

_-_iba ir a despedirme mañana temprano el reverendo tomoe tomara mi lugar necesito irme, alejarme 

_-_que paso dar ¿Por qué no vas al vaticano? ¿Por qué vas a un templo de retiro seminarista? cuéntame soy tu hermana no tenemos secretos

_El solo pudo abrazarla se sentía morir por dentro el hilo cristalino que lo acompañaba casi todas las noches volvió a aparecer_

–Darién me asustas que pasó esa noche ¿por que tú pareces un zombie? ¿Por qué serena no quiere salir de su casa? No soy tonta se que sentías algo por ella y ella siente algo por ti soy mujer y veo como te mira ¿¿ se lo confesaste?? Darién háblame por favor me estas matando de la angustia- _el solo se aferro a su abrazo mientras seguía llorando _

_Darién conto a Amy lo ocurrido en la noche y lo confundido que estaba serena le hacia falta mas de lo que el pudiera imaginar la necesita cerca de el y no podía más así que pidió unos meses mas para aceptar su cargo y decidió ir a un templo de retiro necesitaba reencontrarse con Dios__, necesitaba confirmar su vocación necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos seguir siendo el Darién alegre que era pero sobre todo necesitaba poner distancia entre el y serena si se quedaba un día mas iba a correr a su casa la iba besar con demencia le haría el amor sin importarle su condición sacerdotal tenia que irse y Amy entendió aunque le doliera separarse de su hermano _

_La noche llego presurosa y Darién se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de serena todo estaba oscuro parcia que no hubiera un alma en ese lugar sin saber que serena estaba igual desde su ventana miraba la iglesia tratando de no salir corriendo a buscarlo y besarlo así cada uno pensando en el otro paso esa noche _

_El sol alumbraba la recamará de la rubia había pasado casi toda la noche llorando como en los últimos días necesita a ver a Darién aunque fuera solo eso checo su reloj y eran las 8:30Am era martes Darién tenia que estar confesando arreglo su cabello se baño rápidamente y se coloco ropa limpia no desayuno necesita verlo aunque fuera de lejos salió impacienté de su casa e ingreso a la iglesia _

_-_DARIEN, DARIEN- _lo llamó y vio como un señor no tan entrado en años pero si mayor que Darién camino hacia ella lucia una sotana negra muy similar a al de Darién por lo que fue para ella fácil deducir que era sacerdote_

-señorita no se puede gritar en la casa del señor –_dijo el hombre con un acento italiano_

_-_perdón –_se disculpo_-busco al reverendo Darién chiba podría llamarlo usted por favor

-lo siento jovencita pero el reverendo chiba abandono la unidad pastoral esta mañana –_la cara de serena se desencajó completamente_-pero si viene a confesarse yo con gusto la a ayudo, señorita ¿¿esta usted bien??-_pregunto el sacerdote –_señorita

_Serena corrió del lugar necesitaba confirmar esa noticia y sabia que la única que podía hacer eso era Amy por fortuna los martes ella no tenia turno__, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le daban necesitaba salir de dudas llego a la pequeña casa azul y vio a Zaff triste en la escalera de la casa de Amy_

_-_tía sere-_dijo el pequeño_-el tío Darién se fue y no se despidió de mi por que estaba dormidito

-¿¿entonces era cierto??-_dijo en voz baja_ –dar se fue –_su voz denotaba mucha tristeza _

-serena –_dijo Amy mientras la abrazo_

-dime que no es cierto Amy dime que no se fue-_las primeras lagrimas empapaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas_

-te dejo esto _ -Amy le entrego un sobre doblado y serena lo recibió –_ve a casa y léela

_serena asintió fue a su casa ahora llevaba fuertemente agarrada la carta de darién, ingreso a su hogar y se fue directo a su cuarto abrió el sobre con calma y desdoblo la hoja de papel que había dentro respiro antes de leer y se limpio las lagrimas_

_Serena, mi princesa:_

_Te llamo así, porque para siempre eso serás mí ... La princesa de mi corazón y la única dueña de mis pensamientos._

_Seguramente te estarás preguntando:¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? Pero yo se muy bien que tu conoces la respuesta: simplemente no podría hacerlo mirándote a los ojos...¿Cómo decirte adiós sin sentir el peso de la realidad sobre nosotros? ¿Cómo decirte adiós y resistirme a besarte otra vez? _

_En esta carta te digo adiós como Darién; como el mismo hombre que noches atrás se entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma, y el mismo que tiene la dicha de llevar tatuada tu esencia en su corazón y en su piel. Aquel que conoció el amor gracias a un ángel como tú. Me llevo en el corazón el recuerdo de tu amor, el de nuestra unión y del momento en que mi alma tocó el cielo al sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al mío._

_Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de todo lo que vivimos juntos. Por el contrario, estoy más que agradecido de haberte encontrado en mi vida y que tu hayas sido capaz de mostrarme todo esto que ahora aprendí a tu lado. Estoy seguro que solo hubiera podido vivir contigo, porque lo nuestro no fue algo simple y carnal; sino algo más allá de la comprensión humana, algo que me atrevo a decir que fue mágico y espiritual._

_Siento irme y dejarte, pasando sola por estos momentos, en los que seguramente, te sentirás desorientada, confundida e incluso hasta dolida por esta lejanía... pero ambos sabemos que esto es lo mejor. Se que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, porque ya me haz dado suficiente con el solo hecho de haber llegado a mi vida, pero quiero que me prometas que serás feliz y que tratarás de buscar la paz que yo también espero encontrar algún día. Sé que eres fuerte. Lo sé desde el primer momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron; por eso te suplico que luches y que intentes salir adelante. De nada servirá que bases tu vida en un recuerdo. Cree en ti, en el amor por ti misma y en la vida que aún tienes por mi parte seguiré con lo que hasta ahora había sido el motor de mi existencia: el servicio a Dios._

_Perdóname por ser un cobarde, por no decirte todo esto en persona, pero debes comprender que tengo miedo, porque sé que si te tuviera nuevamente frente a mí, no podría dejarte ir; no podría resistirme a probar la dulzura de tus labios, el sentir la calidez de tus caricias y el latir de tu corazón a la par del mío... Pero ambos sabemos que eso, lamentablemente, ya no puede pasar._ _a que ésta será la última vez que abra mis sentimientos como hombre, debo confesarte algo que seguramente tú ya sabes... te amo, y aunque dedique mi vida a servir a Dios, tú te has ganado mi corazón, y es tuyo desde el momento en que el brillo de tus ojos iluminaron los míos. Te amo Serena, pero no soy libre de sentirlo ó de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, como tú no eres libre de escucharlo o aceptar este amor que nació de algo prohibido, pero que es lo más puro que pudo habernos pasado a ambos._ _No digamos que es un error todo lo vivido entre nosotros, porque en verdad no lo fue. Pensemos que fue un sueño, el más hermoso que yo he tenido y del cual, desgraciadamente, teníamos que despertar._

_Princesa, prométeme que buscaras la felicidad que te mereces, como yo te prometo que te recordaré en los momentos en que el hombre le gané al sacerdote y mi corazón le gane a la razón._

_Cuídate Serena, cuídate mi amor. _

_Darién Chiba._

_Al terminar de leer las lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la joven rubia su corazón estaba echo trizas. Él no solo se había alejado de ella... se había llevado su corazón con él_

* * *

_Y por las mías también buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh toy llorando Darién malo como se fue dejándola así pobrecita ahhhhh bueno amixxx espero les haya gustado el capi un poco triste lo se pero es justo y necesario déjenme rev y mañana publico el otro para que el final sea la proxx semana ahora muchas gracias por sus porras y ánimos a: _

_*amafle: amixx donde estas buahhhhhhhhhh por que no te conectaste_

_*cherry s.a: amixxx quizás te pueda conceder dos de tres jajaja_

_*smoon angel bueno ya te di la bienvenida en travesuras de igual manera gracias por tus porras _

_*serenity 223 hermanixx hay lo tienes espero te guste_

_*sailor lady madre graxx por ya tu sabes que este cap esta dedicado a ty _

_*sery moon amixx no puedo en las mañanas pero pongamono de acuerdo vale_

_*princess moon ligth : graxx por las porras kary el amore el amore jajajajja_

_*serenita 223 bienvenida al club amixxx_

_*rinni4568 que mal abreuna cuenta y vez se fue le muy malo_

_*Mariela chiba que tico que dejen el anonimato graxx a mis locuras bienvenida al club amixxx_

_*uranus fan: amixx denes crear uan cuenta pronto gracias por el rev_

_*sery dar amixx as busco dieme l titulo de alguna _

_*conejo lu amixx graxx por leerme te quiero _

_*luz cullen de chiba amixx es asi como crees que yo los dejaría separados _

_*princess serena any tsukino: gracias por contestar lo del pecado de serena amixxx pero recuerda dar es sacerdote ya hace 8 años_

_*karambunny moon; mi hermanixx que bn qu e fusto perdóname por hacerte llorar_

_*aleja y m: tia de mi corazón gracias por leerme como te fue en ya tu sabes donde cuando et conectas _

_*seiya moon gracias amixx por dodo los rev las dudas y por comentar jeejejejejej aquí esra lo que paso despies de esa mágica noche_

_Gracias a todas y bso lunar _

_Neo reyna serenity_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

_MY PECADO Cap 6 By Neo Reyna serenity _

_Dos meses habían pasado sin duda los dos meses mas largos y dolorosos para la hermosa rubia su __corazón estaba roto, destruido, estado físico había cambiado mucho ahora lucia ojerosa y mucho mas delgada, por Amy sabia que Darién estaba en un lugar de retiro espiritual en donde no lo dejaban hablar por teléfono ni leer periódicos o ver televisión solo había llamado una vez cuando llego a roma, serena conservaba aun la carta de la despedida definitiva guardaba bajo su almohada para poder leerla todas la noches _

_Llego __ el día de cumpleaños de la rubia y aunque no quería celebrar pues no estaba de ánimos y se sentía un poco mal del estomago sus amigas fueron a visitarla y armaron una pequeña reunión junto con unas cuantas mujeres del pequeño pueblo de maravillas_

_-_sere ¿¿estas bien??-_dijo Mina_

-ya te dije que no llevo días sintiéndome mal además hoy mi estomago no esta de ganas como para celebrar

-tu estomago o tu corazón

-Rey por favor no empieces-_dijo la rubia con fastidio_

-si no empiezo sere desde que se fue el padrecito tu estas hecha muerte y eso que no te gustaba que tal si te gusta-_respondió la peli negra _

-no molestes Rey………………… chicas adoro su compañía pero me siento fatal mejor váyanse -_dijo ella volviendo a acostarse en su cama _

-seguro comiste algo vencido revisare tu despensa; tu mientras duerme un poco mas hoy es tu cumple es normal que te sientas como niña pequeña-_dijo Lita mientras sacaba a las chicas de la recamara de serena_

_Serena__ saco de su almohada la carta de Darién no se cansaba de leerla ya que por lo menos así sabia que la amaba y así paso un rato mas acostada con la carta pegada en su pecho_

-ya revise todo –_dijo Lita desde la cocina_ –no hay nada vencido

- me preocupa sere -_dijo en suspiro Mina- _nunca la había visto así ni siquiera cuando se entero del engaño de Ante

- chicas no se ustedes pero serena nos esta ocultando algo creo que debemos hablar con ella aprovechando que serenity duerme y que los niños están en casa de Zafiro-_hablo Rey_

-opino igual que tu además sere tiene los mismos malestares que Rachel –_dijo Mina las chicas la miraron que tenia que ver serena con su personaje en la serie_ – ¿¿porque me miran así??¿¿ no vieron el ultimo capitulo?? ella esta embarazada-_agregó_

-sere no puede estar embarazada acuérdate que ella no puede tener bebes-_exclamó Rey_

-si acuérdate como sufrió cuando Ante se lo contó, duro mucho tiempo deprimida tenia muchas ganas de ser madre- _refuto Lita_

_Las tres chicas caminaron hacia la habitación de Serena _

-Sere ¿Dónde estas?-_dijo Lita al no verla en la recamara_

-¡¡¡ CHICAS!!!- _gritó Mina al encontrarla en el baño desmayada _

_L__uego de unos minutos serena despertó_

-sere ¿¿estas bien??-_dijo Mina-_¿¿ que te sucedió??

-No lo se chicas me dio mareo y ganas de vomitar entonces fui al baño y de repente mi vista se nublo y ya no supe nada mas, Lit encontraste algo extraño en mi despensa dañado o vencido

-no encontré nada ni dañado ni vencido sere-_respondió la castaña y agregó _- dinos hace cuanto te sientes así

-hace unas semanas –_contestó ella aun ida _

-serena-_dijo Mina muy seria_-¿¿¿ te acostaste con alguien??

- Mina –_dijeron Lita y Rey al tiempo_

-Sí -_contesto serena dejando a sus amigas en shock_- si me acosté con alguien y lo hice por que me enamore pero el se fue lejos y me dejo-_sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente_

-debe ser un maldito, dime quien es quien fue el hijo de su bella madre que se aprovecho d ti te engatuso y luego te dejo serena-_dijo Rey enojada_

- Rey cálmate quieres, sere –_dijo lita abrazándola_ –y que paso ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

-chicas yo…..yo –_empezó a llorar sintiendo que deba contarle alguien como estaba su corazón _

-no llores serena –_dijo rey un poco mas calmada, por que no nos dijiste nada somos tus amigas _

-¿¿¿y se puede saber quién fue el afortunado o el desgraciado???-_dijo Mina _

-MINA –_volvieron a gritarle las chicas _

_-_oigan les quedo gustando gritarme verdad-_dijo la ofendida_

_-_fue Darién yo me acosté con Darién –_dijo llorando _

-¡¡¡¡CON EL PADRECITO!!!! _-gritaron las tres chicas sorprendidas _

-sere –_Lita la abrazo con fuerzas conocía a su amiga y de verdad estaba enamorada como para hacer algo así_

-se los dije chicas a sere le gustaba Darién, yo nunca fallo por algo me llaman la Diosa del Amor –_dijo al rubia del moño rojo mientras se echaba un poco de su nuevo perfume _

_-_si me gusta, lo amo pero el se fue y ahora yo no se que hacer para sacarlo de mi corazón –_las tres chicas la abrazaron_-gracias chicas las quiero –_dijo y volvió a sentir que su estomago se revolvió_ –perdón chicas-_dijo antes de correr nuevamente al baño_ _manteniendo al mano en su boca _

-tengo que salir de una duda –_dijo Mina seria mientras buscaba lago en su bolso_

_serena salió del baño su rostro se veía verde volvió a su dormitorio y hay estaban sus grandes amigas _

_-_¡¡¡¡¡¡Por Fin !!!!!!-_dijo mina sacando una pequeña cajita rosada a la cual Rey, Lita, y Serena abrieron los ojos como platos _

-¿¿¿eso es lo que yo creo que es???……-_preguntó Rey _

-si lo es……. tengo muchas toca promocionarlas en el programa así que sere vuelve al baño y hasta la prueba

-Mina soy estéril recuerdas –_le dijo fastidiada por el malestar estomacal, el mal sabor de boca y por lo obvio había intentado ser madre con Ante y nunca había dado resultado _

-yo solo recuerdo que Diamante dijo que eras estéril y si fue capaz de engañarte 5 años diciendo que te amaba, eso pudo ser también una mentira –_dijo al rubia y sus amigas asintieron_

_Serena entro al baño __Respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Como era posible que una cajita tan pequeña le pareciera tan terrorífica. La abrió con dedos temblorosos como podía estar tan nerviosa si ella era estéril, leyó las instrucciones. No era complicado solo tenía que orinar en el dispositivo y esperar unos minutos. Luego de seguir las indicaciones dejo la muestra en la tapa del sanitario ya que decía que debía estar en una superficie plana. Espero 5 minutos, los mas largos de toda su vida, _

_-_no se para que hago esto es un error no estoy embarazada no puedo tener bebes_ -se decía ella misma-_fueron 5 años de intentos con ante en todas las posiciones que a el se le ocurrían_ -pensaba_

Pero si resultó estar embarazada que hago?-_se decía serena ella misma- _Bueno obvio me lo quedaría, _-dijo sin pensarlo mucho_- es pedacito mío y de Darién_, _Pero como reaccionaria Kenji y si se entera que el padre es un sacerdote ¿¿si se entera Darién que haría?? Se sentiría aun mas confundido lo se pero ¿¿lo amaría??- s_u cabeza estaba llena de preguntas como siempre, recordó ese día en el que diamante le dio esa mala noticia _

_Flash back--------------------------------------------------- _

-hola amor lamento llegar tarde creo que nunca dejare esa mala costumbre-_dijo ella_ -doctor kyo como esta

-señora Black Moon ya he hablado con sus esposo el le dirá el resultado de los exámenes, aunque su esposo quiere otra opinión déjeme decirle que hemos realizado estos exámenes con la mejor tecnología y son 99.99.9 % infalibles –_dijo el doctor y agrego-_ahora debo irme mis demás pacientes esperan –_el doctor se retiro dejando al matrimonio solo _

_-_¿¿amor??- _Llamo la rubia_ -¿¿Qué sucede??-_pregunto –_ ANTE-_le grito al no obtener ni siquiera su mirada diamante estaba ido como si hubiese escuchado al noticia del fin del mundo_ Ante-_al no obtener nuevamente respuesta se acerco a su silla y lo abrazo el la quito de inmediato_

_-_ESTAS SECA –_le gritó_

-¿¿Qué??-_dijo ella sin entender_

-que, que no tienes nada mas que preguntar serena no entiendes nunca me podrás dar un hijo, NUNCA sal de mi oficina por favor tengo que terminar de revisar estos presupuestos

- Ante, eso no puede ser amor yo-_dijo llorando _

-QUE TE VAYAS-_le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos_ –tengo trabajo que hacer serena vete por favor –_paso las manos por su rostro_- hablaremos en casa cuando llegue

_Serena quiso objetar pero salió de hay llorando en búsqueda de sus inseparables amigas. _

FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------------------

_Miro el reloj que estaba en el baño habían pasado más de 5 minutos pero aun no quería ver, tomo valor respiro profundo y Levanto la mano para enfrentarse con su destino. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña ventana de la prueba, salió por la puerta del baño. En cuanto estuvo en su recama cogió sus sandalias y salió del lugar dejando a sus amigas asombradas por su actitud_

_-SERENA-gritó mina pero ella no se detuvo siguió corriendo todo esperaba todo menos que esa prueba fuera positiva_

-¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cuando empezó todo esto?, yo era una chica normal, tenía una vida normal, si bien no era feliz por lo menos era tranquila ¿Por qué me convertí en esto? El infierno eso no será suficiente castigo para mí, él era feliz amaba su ''profesión'' esa era su vocación ¿por que lo hice? maldita sea porque, porque ¿acaso ese seria nuestro destino? Dios se que debes estar enojado conmigo lo aparte de ti, pero necesito tu ayuda por favor ayúdame a aclarar que es lo que siento ¿Qué debo hacer?_–pensaba desesperadamente una hermosa rubia mientras caminaba por unas calles un poco polvorosas su cabeza estaba ahora mas llena de preguntas que haría como haría ahora estaba embarazada si embarazada de un sacerdote _

_Ya caída la noche serena regreso a su casa, sus amigas la esperaban y al verla corrieron a abrazarla, luego de mucho hablar serena tomo una decisión se iría junto con Kenji a la mañana siguiente serena empaco sus cosas no sin antes dejar en el correo una carta para Darién, carta que nunca llego a sus manos ya que el estaba aislado en el seminario esa había sido su voluntad no cartas, ni periódicos, ni televisión solo el y su soledad ya que necesitaba aclarar su pensamientos _

_Los meses fueron pasando serena estuvo deprimida mas sin embargo cuando el bebe empezó a moverse su animo cambio por completo y así mes a mes siguió su curso hasta el punto que serena llego a sus 8 meses de embarazo en Tokio Kenji estaba feliz con su hija de nuevo en Tokio, cuando el pregunto a serena quien era el padre la rubia se limito a decir que no era Ante, solo eso necesitaba saber Kenji el nunca había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio de su hija y si ella tenia un hijo de el ya los uniría algo mas que papeles pero surgieron problemas y serena como cabeza visible de la organización Tsukino debía ir a Londres. Era el momento perfecto para que ella y diamante hablaran cara a cara_

_Así que al pisar suelo londinense serena pidió al chofer que la llevara a su antiguo hogar ese que compartió durante muchos años con el hombre que llamaba amor _

_-_tranquilo pequeño mami te protegerá –_dijo mientras sobaba su vientre el pequeño se movía inquieto y como no serena estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué diría ante cuando viera su prominente y abultado vientre?_

_-_llegamos señora –_dijo amablemente _Malachite, _ el chofer designado para serena mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche_

_-_Mal, podrías ayudarme con las maletas –_el chico asintió mientras ella camino al edificio, al llegar pudo notar que Rubeus ya no era el celador, ahora había un hombre de cabellos castaños y muy bajito -_buenas tardes-_dijo ella y agregó-_pent house ala norte

_-_buenos días mi nombre es kelvin avisare al señor Balck

-No, no lo hagas soy su esposa y quiero darle una sorpresa -_dijo ella riendo y sobándose el vientre el vigilante asintió_

_Subió el elevador junto con su chofer su respiración se acelero al detenerse el en el ultimo piso del edificio entonces su cuerpo tambaleo_

_-_se siente bien señora_-preguntó Malachite_

-si estoy bien solo es el cambio de clima.-_respiro profundo tratando de calmarse sin éxito así que dijo lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió-_ Mal por favor no te separes de mi si –_el joven asintió _

_Serena toco al puerta y rápidamente luna le abrió _

_-_mi niña -_dijo la mujer abrazándose a ella solo que algo en el cuerpo de serena no la dejo abrazarla como ella quería _ -¿¿y esto_??-preguntó al ver el abultado vientre de la rubia _

_-_este es mi pequeño luna, será un varoncito _–dijo ella entrando a la casa estaba exactamente igual como cuando se fue _

_-_¿¿Quién es Luna?? _–dijo Ante bajando por la escalera_ –bella ¡regresaste!- _Dijo fingiendo alegría pero luego vio algo que no le gusto -_QUE SIGNIFICA ESO SERENA -_hablo enojado al ver a serena señalando su vientre _

- Primero si regrese que pensabas que te ibas a quedar con mi casa y empresa, segundo no es necesario que finjas, y tercero esto significa que me mentiste Diamante Black eras tu el que no podía tener hijos-_le dijo enfadada-_ y sin embargo me engañaste y me hacías sentir mal porque no podía darte uno eres un ……

-yo tu eres una cualquiera quien sabe con quien te revolcaste que te embarazo

-CON UNO MAS HOMBRE QUE TU-_le gritó serena con rabia _

_-_cuida tus palabras muñequita o –_dijo desafiante muy cerca de serena afortunadamente malachite también estaba cerca_

- ¿¿o que?? -_dijo malachite_ -la golpeara se cree tan hombre como para golpear a una mujer embarazada

- uyyyyy-_chasqueo su lengua_- trajiste al bastardo que te preño,

- no necesito ser alguien de la señora para defenderla –_dijo Malachite entre dientes estaba enojado tenia los puños cerrados conteniendo la ira hacia el ser arrogante que estaba delante de el_

- calma perro –_dijo en tono de burla refiriéndose a Malachite_- tampoco soy malo pero sabes serena que puedo pedir el divorcio por adulterio y me quedaría con al mitad de tus bienes

-jajjjajaj _–rio serena_ –sueña Diamante de verdad eres bruto –_dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla –_pensabas que papá me iba a dejar casar con un pobre muerto de hambre sin hacer nada eres iluso

-no juegues con mi paciencia bella –_dijo el sarcástico-_a que viniste si ya buscaste con quien remplazarme

-remplazarte- _dijo serena_ –pues creo que tú me remplazaste primero, pero no importa ¿¿a que vine?? Pregunta interesante,-_se coloco la mano en el mentón buscando las palabras correctas después de mucho pensarlo exclamó_- pues es obvio te quiero fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi empresa es mas te doy 1 hora para que recojas tus cosas me firmes el divorcio y desaparezcas de mi vida –_le dijo ella firme_

-JAJAJAJAJA-_ahora el que rio fue el_ –y que te hace pensar que quiero irme de nuestra casa, abandonar mi empresa y alejarme de tu vida, no serena lo siento no dejare que otro disfrute lo que a mi me pertenece por aguantarte 5 años

_A serena el dolió lo que había dicho no por que lo amara si no por que había perdido 5 años de su vida enamorada de un tonto_

–si tuvieras un poquito de inteligencia lo harías Mal-_llamo a su chofer guardaespaldas _

_-_¿¿Qué me vas a matar y con testigos uyy serena que diría tu papi y la prensa piensa bella –_le dijo arrogante _

- No soy tan tonta señor Black si quisiera matarlo lo hubiese echo en una esquina como el perro desgraciado que eres, Mal me pasas mi laptop por favor_ –serena abrió su laptop y se conecto con kenji que la esperaba por si algo pasaba mal –_hola papá podrías explicarle a Diamante que le puede suceder si no accede a mis pequeñas peticiones

-claro que si bebe –_dijo kenji al escuchar la voz de kenji diamante se puso rígido no le tenia miedo pero si un gran respeto_

_-_Diamante espero que no hayas echo enojar a mi niña, no le hace bien a mi nieto-_le dijo serio-_ sere te pidió el divorcio y si se conectó es por que te negaste no es cierto, bueno hay dos maneras de hacer esto Diamante a la manera Tsukino o a la manera negra ¿tu escoges?

-no puedo darle el divorcio a serena la amo –_dijo diamante-kenji rio_

_-_mira Diamante dejémonos de tonterías te casaste con serena por Dinero y yo para que mi niña no sufriera decidí hacer una sucursal en Londres de Milenio construcciones pero recuerdas que antes de casarte con mi hija te hice firmar varios documentos –_el platinado asintió_- que bien que lo recuerdes, sere pequeña dale una copia –_serena lo hizo_-lo que lees es un poder que dice que le darás el divorcio a sere cuando te lo pida si no yo mismo me encargo de hundirte entiendes "hijo"-_enfatizando la ultima palabra_- así que tu eliges si te divorcias de mi hija te daré trabajo en la constructora que tengo en argentina y aparte te daré una buena cantidad de dinero para que no te vuelva a ver mas si no te cerrare las puertas en todas las constructoras del mundo y hare valer esos documentos que tienes anexados al poder

-aquí están los papeles-_dijo serena_ –de tu hora quedan 25 minutos así yo que tu me apuraba

-Luna-_dijo ante y se sorprendió al ver que luna bajaba con Artemis con las maletas listas_

-buena decisión -_dijo Kenji_ –princesa ve y descansa mañana tienes un día muy agitado tengo una sorpresa y eso no le hace bien al bebe

Adiós Diamante –_dijo serena mientras subía las escaleras –_luna por favor me llevas algo de comer a la habitación y también dale algo a Mal y ubícalo en una de las habitaciones de servicio se quedara unos días conmigo

-si mi niña enseguida, ven conmigo Mal

_El día siguiente llego __la sorpresa para serena era que ken había mandado a diseñar una Fundación en una casa que compro en Londres el lugar era espacioso como serena siempre le había dicho y la benefactora y dueña era su hija consentida serena y como dueña le tocaba dar la rueda de prensa_

_**No muy lejos de Londres **_

_En la sala de espera del despacho del obispo __en roma cierto pelinegro esperaba su turno vestía una sotana marrón como los monjes aislados habían pasado casi 9 meses en un refugio de concentración incomunicado con el mundo pero sin embargo nunca había podido sacar de su mente y de su piel a cierta rubia_

_-_por favor Darién deja de pensar en ella se -_decía mentalmente_ –hoy te van a dar el titulo de cardenal tienes que olvidarla mejor ve televisión mientras esperas no puedes seguir así

*********//*******

Ya va empezar la rueda de prensa damas y caballeros les pido el favor que sus preguntas sean claras y directas hablaremos todo a cerca de la fundación y quienes podrán acceder a nuestros servicios ahora con ustedes nuestra benefactora y propietaria Serena Tsukino -_dijo el joven de cabellos color rosa _

_Darién no podía creerlo, el que no dejado de pensar en ella y ahora la iba a ver después de __8 largos meses en los que no la pudo apartar de su pensamiento, ahora la tenia hay enfrente bueno ni tan enfrente pero la iba a volver a ver su corazón se acelero y por más que lo llamaban no podía apartar su cabeza del televisor plasma ¿¿quería verla?? Si o no……… si claro que quería verla y abrazarla y besarla y decirle que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y su condición sacerdotal la amaba_

-¿¿oh mi dios por que me haces esto??_ ¿¿_Acaso no quieres que te sirva?? Tu sabes que yo la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón ¿¿por que me haces esto cuando decidí volver a ti??-_pensaba mientras su mirada estaba fija en el aparato de televisión_

_y entonces la vio se veía diferente un poquito más gruesa pero igual de hermosa ya no llevaba sus dos chonguitos tenia el pelo suelto adornado con una coronita de flores su vestido largo la hacia ver hermosa__ noto que llevaba el Ángel que el le había regalado en una cadenita en su cuello, bajo por sus pechos que se veían un poco mas grandes y fue hay cuando Darién noto algo que no había notado algo que no podía pasar por desapercibido, serena lucia una perfecta y redonda pancita no muy grande ni exagerada la hacia lucir mas hermosa, se sentó en una silla a su lado estaban Mina, Rey Lita un chico rubio que Darién no reconoció y el chico de cabellos rosas que había abierto la conferencia _

_los periodistas empezaron hacer sus preguntas sobre la fundación como cuantos metros cuadrados tendría el lugar, que clase de personas atenderían etc al cabo de unos minutos una periodista de cabello color amarillos levanto su mano_

_-_buenas mi nombre es mimet wicht quiero preguntar ¿¿Cómo hace para verse tan linda estando embarazada ??

-lo de todos- _respondió serena_ -ejercicios, mucha agua y amor para mi bebe

-su esposo debe estar muy feliz verdad-_pregunto otro periodista y Darién sintió una punzada en el pecho_

_-_no tengo esposo me divorcie hace un mes y mi bebe no es de el estábamos separados hace ya un año_ –el corazón de Darién empezó a latir rápidamente le había echo caso había buscado su felicidad aunque saber eso destrozaba la suya _

_- _¿¿podría decirnos el nombre del padre de su bebe señorita tsukino_-dijo otro periodista_

_-_la señorita tsukino no responderá esa pregunta_- dijo el joven de cabellos rosa algo enojado la entrevista se estaba saliendo de las manos _

_-_esta con usted_ –se escucho a lo lejos_

_-_por favor señores - - la señorita tsukino esta aquí para responder preguntas acerca de la fundación _dijo nuevamente el joven de cabellos rosados_

_- _tranquilo alex_ -dijo serena -_no les diré el nombre y no desafortunadamente no esta pero el me dejo un bonito recuerdo_-volvió decir sobando su barriguita_

_Un gran ahhhhhhhh se escucho en el auditorio hasta que uan señorita de cabellos verdes alzo su mano y preguntó_--¿Cuántos meses tiene??

-8 meses –_respondió tranquila serena_-y será la última pregunta que responda acerca de mi embarazo

_Ocho meses no había que ser un genio para calcular y Darién lo había hecho, los colores le bajaron a los pies estaba blanco, estático, su corazón latía fuertemente si serena tenia 8 meses y el tenia 8 meses de enclaustro entonces………….. _

_-_reverendo chiba –_llamó cierta pelirroja_ –el obispo lo espera, reverendo ¿¿esta usted bien??

-si-_dijo recomponiéndose a su descubrimiento pero el ya había tomado una decisión y debía seguirla _

_Era un nuevo día y cierta rubia dormía en su habitación cuando sintió los__ rayos del astro sol en su rostro _

_-_luna 5 minutos mas ni haru ni yo queremos despertar aun –_dijo somnolienta _

_-_mi niña son las 11:30 ya es hora despertar, se que anoche te desvelaste un poco te sentí en la cocina, pero hoy es el primer día de trabajo en la fundación tu deberías poner el ejemplo

-haru estuvo algo Revoltoso anoche luna por favor repórtame enferma –_volvió a decir_

_-_¿¿Revoltoso?? Como así despierta ya serena

-esta bien –_suspiro resignada mientras se acomodaba en la cama y luna le entregaba una bandeja con el desayuno-_estuvo algo inquieto no paro de moverse supongo que es todo lo que paso ayer en la fundación

-¿¿haru??-_pregunto la empleada_

-haru significa brisa de primavera, lo escogí por que era primavera cuando fue concebido aunque te digo algo –_exclamó risueña-_parecía mas bien que estuviéramos en invierno llovía mucho,

-ahh bueno mi niña levántate ya esta todo lo que necesitas en el baño

-este jovencito no me dejo dormir anoche me siento fatal lunita

- descríbeme los síntomas que tenias anoche hija-_dijo al empleada con ternura_

-hay mi luna tenia un fuerte dolor de espaladas casi no pude dormir bocarriba, bueno ya se me olvido cuando fue la ultima vez que dormí boca arriba pero ayer fue imposible conciliar el sueño

-eso es normal pequeña por tus meses de gestación, ahora comete todo el desayuno y ve a darte una ducha

_Serena termino su desayuno, cansada e incomoda decidió levantarse para ir al baño pero al levantarse un dolor proveniente de su vientre la dejo sin respiración_-calma serena no pasa nada aun falta un mes -_se dijo así misma_ – haru compórtate o quieres que mamá se enoje-_Se toco su abultada pancita, notando que estaba dura, No se preocupo pensó que era el estrés del día anterior camino lentamente hasta llegar al baño_

_Mientras serena se daba un confortable baño en la regadera ya que no podía usar la tina__ por su estado de embarazo, cierto pelinegro se las ingeniaba para llegar a Londres aun no había podido creer cuando se quito el cuello clerical y lo dejo en la mesa del obispo renunciando así a su vocación como sacerdote y mas aun rechazando su nuevo titulo, la cara del obispo decía más que mil palabras….. palabras que el no se quedo a escuchar necesitaba verla, abrazarla, besarla, tanto así que ahora un día después aun vestía la sotana marón con al que había llegado al vaticano no había vuelto al seminario por su ropa y esa sotana que lo hacia ver como lo que el antes era un sacerdote, ahora en la gran Londres Darién se encontraba en un gran dilema y por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su cabeza rondaba una sola pregunta _

_-¿¿_donde vive serena_?? –Esa era una excelente pregunta como la encontraría sin tener su dirección –_la fundación_ -pensó llego a la primera cabina telefónica y marco _

_**Mientras en la casa de serena**_

_Serena salía de su baño muy __preocupada seguía sintiendo la misma pulsada en su espalda y vientre trataba de no preocuparse y tratar de relajarse pero Haru seguía inquieto y una ducha no era tan relajante como un baño de tina_

-Haruka Tsukino nunca me he enojado contigo pero si sigues así-_dijo entre enojada y angustiada haru se movió de un lado a otro_- por favor amor quédate quieto me estas preocupando, -_se coloco_ _su batica blanca para salir rumbo a la fundación _

-luna-_la llamo al llegar las escaleras_ –podéis llamar a Artemis ya me voy

-mi niña Artemis salió junto con Malachite a llevar el auto a el taller de mecánica

-ummmm bueno podrías llamarme un taxi ……auhhhh _se retorció este espasmo había sido más fuerte que todos así que fue directo a la pared y se recostó hay respirando profundamente de un momento a otro sintió como sus piernas eran humedecidas por un liquido acuoso, estaba asustada no podía articular palabras para llamar a luna entonces escucho insistentemente el sonido del timbre_-oh mi dios se que tu aun quizás estas bravo conmigo pero por favor que sea Artemis o Malachite -_dijo mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras visualizo a luna abriendo la puerta _

-buenos días esta es la casa de la señora serena tsukino-_dijo un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules como el mar_–mi nombre es

_Esa__ voz….. serena reconoció esa voz mientras su corazón latía rápidamente_

-DARIEN –_grito al rubia por fin había podido decir algo, luna abrió la puerta dejando pasar al pelinegro de ojos zafiro y ambos se encontraron en una mirada llena de_ _amor_

_Rápidamente el llego al pie de las escaleras se quedo mirándola fijamente no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía su princesa _

_-_Darién -_volvió decir ella con ojos acuosos mas no se movía entonces el subió rápidamente escalón por escalón al llegar justo al frente de ella pudo notar que serena estaba mas pálida que de costumbre una nueva contracción la hizo retorcerse nuevamente apoyando sus manos en el pecho de el_¿¿te sientes bien princesa??-_exclamó el con ternura_ _y miedo_

_Ella no podía articular palabra su labio inferior era apretado dientes a tal grado que pensó que botaría sangre_-dar…ien te parece si me llevas al hospital…… por favor -_dijo entre dientes_-, parece que tu hijo se alegro de escucharte y quiere salir a verte ahhhhhhhhhhh -_se quejo una nueva contracción atravesaba su cuerpo_

_Darién la tomo en brazos dejando a luna un poco sorprendida pero no había timpo para presentaciones ni para ambulancias, llegando afuera paro un taxi_ _la depósito en la silla trasera y se acomodo el ella aun seguía con los labios fuertemente apretados así que el la sentó en su regazo_

-serena mi serena -_dijo acariciando sus cabellos, ella solo podía pensar en el dolor que le causaba el nacimiento de su hijo_

_Ya en el camino serena estaba muy mal las contracciones eran mas seguidas como quería Darién que Amy estuviera hay pero eso era imposible la peli azul ahora vivía con seiya en E.E.U.U a el lo habían ascendido y ahora estaba en tierra_

–sere estarás bien solo resiste un poco –_le dijo con infinita ternura mientras le tomaba su mano_-princesa, perdóname fui un cobarde pero nunca he dejado de amarte, nunca pude olvidarte, por mas que quise, por mas que lo intente no pude. Pero así como decidí seguir sirviendo a Dios, estoy seguro que el decidió que yo te volviera a ver y desde ayer cuando te vi en la Tv no hago mas que pensar en ti y en este bebe- _poso su mano en el vientre de la rubia, serena le apretó la mano sus contracciones eran muy dolorosas-_

- no puede ir mas rápido por favor-_dijo el al taxista_

-lo siento señor hay mucho trafico parece que hubo un accidente adelante –_contesto el señor amablemente _

-Darién -_dijo ella agarrándose de su sotana_ –ayúdame

-Tranquila princesa -_dijo el tomándola de los brazos_- te llevare a ese hospital aunque sea lo ultimo que haga lo juro –_salió del auto y caminó muy rápido no estaban muy lejos y la desesperación y el miedo de serena era su desesperación y su miedo_

_Al llegar al hospital se dieron cuenta que serena estaba completamente dilatada así que de inmediato fue llevada a sala de partos unos minutos más y el pequeño Haru hubiese nacido en la parte trasera de un taxi o peor en una de las calles de la agitada Londres, pero no todo era color de rosa ya que habían pasado ya varios minutos y nadie le decía nada Darién parecía león enjaulado caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupado .temiendo que algo le hubieses pasado a su adorada princesa y al bebe que ella esperaba _

_-_Señorita por favor dígame algo, que esta sucediendo allá adentro hace mas de tres horas que están con ella allí-_dijo muy preocupado _

_-_tranquilo reverendo su hermana estará bien el parto se complico por que su sobrino viene de nalguitas además tiene el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello los médicos están haciendo lo posible para no hacer una cesárea –_le explicó la enfermera_

-pues háganla si tienen que hacerla o déjenme pasar necesito estar con ella

-cálmese-_dijo luna Darién ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la mujer llego a su lado_-se fueron tan rápido aquí están las cosas de sere y haru

-¿¿haru??

-el bebe así le coloco mi niña aunque no se si es un diminutivo o un nombre -_dijo la empleada mas sin embargo Darién no le presto atención seguía intranquilo_

_-_por favor Dios mío que todo salga bien –_pensaba el pelinegro que había decidido sentarse aunque seguía igual de desesperado. Cuando por fin escucho el llanto de un bebe su corazón latió fuertemente _

_Minutos después serena era llevada aun habitación era casi las 6 Pm llego luna se había marchado al departamento luego de saber que serena y el pequeño haru estaban bien, tenia que avisar a kenji y a las amigas de la chica Darién entro a la habitación cuando ella ya estuvo sola se acerco a la cama y tomo su mano sin duda alguna había valido la pena todo lo que había echo para llegar hasta Londres recordó como viajó en bus, luego en tren hasta pidió un aventón a una familia, no tenia dinero y como si salió el vaticano directo a Londres estaba exhausto hambriento así que con la mano de la rubia entre sus manos se quedo dormido _

_No habían pasado dos horas cuando serena aun somnolienta y cansada por las casi 5 horas de trabajo de parto giro su cabeza y lo vio recostado se veía tan lindo que parecía un hermoso bebe sobo sus cabellos pero Morfeo no quería dejarla ir tan fácil mente así que nuevamente ella se durmió_

_*******_

_-_señor ¿esta usted bien??-_dijo una enfermera asustando a Darién pues aun estaba dormido _-ohh disculpe reverendo no fue mi intención asustarle -_volvió a decirle cuando le vio sus ropas _-debo revisar su herida si gusta puede ir a la cafetería tiene un desayuno pago que dejo la señora luna Moon mi compañera me dijo que no se había movido en toda la noche y que cuando despertara fuera allá

-Quédese con ella por favor no la deje sola yo regreso en unos minutos –_le pidió Darién no quería dejarla sola pero en realidad tenia hambre, la enfermera asintió _

_Minutos después serena despertaba al no ver a Darién a su lado pensó que era un sueño pero entonces vio que no estaba en su casa, ni en su cuarto y algo le hacia falta instintivamente llevo la mano a su vientre no era un sueño su bebe había nacido pero¿¿Dónde estaba Darién?? Seria solo producto de su imaginación cuando lo vio junto a ella quizás sus deseos le jugaron una broma con tantos medicamentos que le habían suministrado_

_-_debió ser serena quizás el que te trajo fue Malachite y tu lo confundite con Darién, ohh Darién donde estarás ahora _–pensó- _deseo tanto verte que siento tu aroma es mas hasta soñé contigo anoche que estabas aquí junto a mi_-se decía ella misma-_no serena no era el estuviera aquí_ -entonces vio cuando una enfermera venia con un pequeño bultico celeste _

_-_esta despierta ven pequeño conocerás a mami_-exclamó al enfermera hablaba con el pequeño luego miro a serena y dijo -_ayer le dimos formula pero lo mejor es que lo alimentes nada mejor que la leche materna sobretodo el catastro _-exclamó la nuevamente la mujer de cabellos rojos _

_Serena __trato d levantarse entonces algo se tenso en su vientre-_ahh-_se quejó_

_-_con cuidado mi niña -_dijo la enfermera algo mayor y continuó_ –los doctores tuvieron que hacerte una cesárea este pequeñín estaba todo enredado con su cordón umbilical gracias Dios esta a salvo-_le entrego el bebé a la rubia_

_La rubia se acomodo como pudo de la cama detallo a su bebé estaba dormidito, tenia un gorrito azul se lo quito pero no tenia cabellos beso su cabecita y acomodó nuevamente el gorrito haciendo que el pequeño abriera los ojos_

_-_hola cosita –_dijo serena con ojos acuosos -_yo soy tu mami-_ella reparaba cada pequeño movimiento del nene que era una hermosura ella sobaba sus manitas noto que el pequeño tenia unas pequeñas marcas en el cuello producto del cordón umbilical pero se veía bien de color_

_-¿¿_esta bien?? –_le preguntó a la enfermera_

_-_si peso unos saludables 3 kilos a pesar de ser prematuro y del desorden que había hecho en tu barriga es un niño saludable anda niña aliméntalo debe tener hambre

-¿¿Cómo hago?? Soy primeriza que ¿¿debo hacer??, si por lo menos rey estuviera aquí

-acomódalo en tu pecho, lo demás lo hará el solito –_serena siguió las instrucciones de la enfermera y efectivamente sentir el rose del pecho de serena el bebe se acomodo y empezó la succión _- te dolerá los primeros intentos –_dijo la enfermera al ver los gestos de la cara de la rubia_-ya pasara es mientras te acostumbras te dejare solita en unos minutos vuelvo por el

_La enfermera partió dejando a serena sola con su bebe__, en esos momentos Darién regresaba a la habitación pero serena estaba tan absorta en la pequeña cosita que tenia cargada que no se dio cuenta cuando el se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta _

_-_hola hermoso ¿por que no abres tus ojitos otra vez? nada me haría mas feliz que tuvieras la misma mirada y el color de ojos de tu papá, sabes haru el es un hombre excepcional desafortunadamente no puede estar con nosotros pero de algo estoy segura es que el te ama –_una lagrima rodo por su rostro _

_-_eso nunca lo dudes –_dijo el que sin querer también unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro_

_-_Darién no es un sueño estas aquí-_le dijo ella quien tampoco pudo detener el caudal de lagrimas _

_Darién rápidamente llego junto a la rubia le agarro la cara con una mano mientras que con al otra tomaba la manita del pequeño haru__-_nunca debí irme fui un tonto al querer poner distancia entre los dos, quise tapar el sol con un dedo serena, quise olvidar lo que nos paso, pero nunca quise hacerte sufrir princesa nunca

-no me hiciste sufrir_-el encaro una ceja_-bueno un poquito pero estas aquí –_le respondió ella-_te amo tanto Darién tanto o mas que la ultima vez que te vi y aunque este amor no pueda ser al menos tengo a haru conmigo que es un pedacito tuyo y un pedacito mío, entenderé si tu condición sacerdotal-_el le puso un dedo en los labios impidiéndole hablar _

-stssss ya no mas…… ya no soy sacerdote

-¿¿Cómo??

-como oyes ayer cuando te vi en la tele decidí dejar mi vocación y escuchar mi corazón entonces hable con mi superior y el entendió

-pero tus ropas –_dijo ella_

-no me di tiempo para cambiarme solo quería verte y me encontré con esta sorpresa ¿¿Por qué no me contaste??

-te envié una carta cuando me entere y tu nunca me contestaste

-¿¿una carta?? Nunca recibí una carta tuya, bueno no importa lo importante es que estamos juntos

-si estamos juntos amor pero ¿podrías quitarte la sotana por favor? así me siento mas pecadora jajajjaja-_le dijo ella haciendo un puchero Darién se levanto y se quito la sotana quedando con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca de mangas largas-_así te ves mucho mejor 

_El pequeño haruka se hizo notar al llorar un poco _

_-_¿puedo?-_pregunto Darién a serena el quería alzar al bebé ella asintió mientras el tomo a su pequeño hijo en brazos y daba un beso en la frente –_los amo –_dijo bajito_

_-_yo te amo a ti –_contesto ella_-y haruka también te amara_-agregó_

_-_sere –_dijo el sentándose en la cama y dándole el bebe nuevamente a serena_-puedo darte un beso ¿por favor?-_pidió el _

_Serena se levanto un poco y acorto la distancia que los separaba__….. sin duda alguna este era el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos _

_Fin………………………………. ¿? _

_No mentiras falta el epilogo para que vean que no soy mala y en agradecimiento con todas ustedes he decidido extender mi pecado un capi mas ósea este jajajaajajaj espero les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus review créanme cuando les digo que me dan animo los leo con una sonrisa de tonta esta semana los rev me han ayudado mucho ya que les digo algo quería desaparecer de fan fiction borrar mis historias y no escribir mas hace unas semanas una chica muy sincera ella me dijo algo feo de unos de mis fic y desde ese día cada vez que escribía decía vale la pena sentarme dos días completos para que alguien me critique noooooooo era mi respuesta siempre, pero aquí están ustedes mis amigas que con cada uno de sus comentarios hacen que esas feas palabras salgan de mi cabecita y de rienda suelta a la imaginación, mi pecado se acaba la otra semana pero no quedará el espacio subiré una nueva historia, este fic es muy especial para mi he tratado de trasmitir amor aunque si llore mucho los dos últimos capis la carta me la ayudo hacer sailor lady que es mi madre de corazón ella es perfecta para demostrar sentimientos y esas cosas._

_Ahora espacio para responder sus rev…._

_ s.a: amixxx si fue muy triste la forma de la despedida pero mira hoy hubo reencuentro_

_2. serenity 223 hermanixx te dije que buscarsa pañuelo antes de leerlo, la carta la escribió nuestra madre_

_ espero que con este cap quede saldada mi cuenta contigo gracias por la llamada yo se la devuelvo mas tarde me va hacer falta hoy en el msn _

_4. conejo lu : amixx la ultima vez que hablamos te dije que llorarías pero bueno Darién regreso que es al importante _

_5. sailor mercuri o neptune :amiguita era necesario Darién esta confundidito bueno estaba ya que se decidió espero que este capi te guste _

_ cullen de chiba : amixx tenia que irse el conflicto inetrno que tenia no lo dejaba vivir _

_7. sr chiba : bienvenida a mis locuras nena no te preocupes pronto como yo sentirás la necesidad de abrir una jajjaaj ya esta historia casi termina gracias por leerme y por tus animos t recomiendo mis demás historias _

_: creo que yo igual enloquecería también __ si me pasara algo igual ajajjajaja bienvenida a mis locuras y garxx por el rev a y no te preocupes ni em di cuenta de los errores _

_: bienvenida a mis locuras amixx tenes razón el amor no es un pecado no se por que la iglesia tiene ese tabu no debería ser asi pero bueno ni modo no es la sociedad la que castiga amar gracias por tus lindas palabas_

_: te impacte hermanita por que tu en te quedas sin palabras asi nada mas y como es eso que no hay perdón ni olvido me privaras de tu cariño nooooooooooo _

_ : mi amiga pues es cierto lo que dices pero a veces las personas creen que separándose pueden vencer el amor pero solo eso pasa cuando ese sentimiento no existe en realidad este amor es sincero y puro ósea amor de verdad_

_ rodriguez: hermanita paisana coleguita y amiguita de mi corazón que decirte tu rev me aguo el ojo gracias por tus palabras yo también te envio bsos y abrazos desde mi nublada quilla_

_ moon ligth: hola kari preciosa como estas esperó que bn amiguita tu sabes como soy ya estoy mejor de ánimos y como no mira solo aquí tengo14 buenas razones jajjaja, esperio que te guste lo que hizo ante mas bien lo que serena le hizo a ante _

_1989: hoal nena bienvenida a mis locuras gracias por tu rev si te mueve desde el fondo del corazón _

_15. amyrt: nena vez volvió espero te haya gustado felices fiestas para ti tamben_

_Gracias a todas les deseo de corazón que pasen una muy buena feliz navidad con todas las personas que aman _

_Neo Reyna Serenity _

_23 dic 2009_


	7. Epilogo

DISCLEIMER LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON DURANTE ESAT GRAN AVENTURA QUE FUE MI PECADO , AHORA ESPERO QUE ESTE EPILOGO SEA DE SU TOTAL SATISFACCION

* * *

_MI PECADO EPILOGO By Neo Reyna Serenity _

_Habían pasado dos largos meses desde el nacimiento de mi pequeño haru digo largos por que lo fueron a pesar de que junto a Darién experimente muchas cosas de mi cosita como su primera sonrisa y su primer salida al parque, el no quiso compartir conmigo la cama es mas ni siquiera se quiso quedar en el pent house prefirió dormir en una de las habitaciones de la fundación, el día del nacimiento de haruka me pidió matrimonio antes que llegaran mis amigas estaba feliz y dos meses después estábamos el y yo dando el si ante un juez bueno ni el ni yo queríamos casarnos por la iglesia _

_La velada había sido mágica… creo que eso dije cuando me case con Ante, pero ¿porque aún lo recuerdo? supongo que es por no olvidar en el lugar en donde nos casamos. ¡como me gustaría volver a hacerlo pero esta vez seria diferente ya que me acompañaría el hombre mas encantador de la Tierra que conocí! A excepción de mi haru pero el todavía no entraba entre los calificativos de hombres el es mi bebe, me hubiera encantado poder viajar nuevamente a Colombia y recorrer Cartagena junto con mi amado Darién y luego darme una vuelta por Cancún en esos momentos, pero Haru __estaba muy pequeño para ese tipo de viajes Darién y yo nos casamos en Londres aunque __En verdad no importaba en absoluto donde lo hiciéramos. Lo más importante para mí era unir mi vida a la suya; al menos, para disfrutar a mi esposo como debía ser ...¡ay Dios! quien me oyera diría que soy una pervertida. Pero, casi llevábamos un año con absoluta abstinencia, por lo que supuse que Dios, después de muchos rezos por parte de mi Darién, ya me había perdonado. Siempre le di gracias a el que mi dar hubiese visto al entrevista aunque creo que también debí dárselas a mi padre. _

_Era muy de noche y todos los invitados se habían ido por fin podía decir que Darién Chiba era mío, pero no encontraba a mi esposo por ningún lado, lo busque en la cocina en los baños hasta que por ultimo decidí ir a al habitación _

-A si que aquí estabas-_le dije al llegar a la habitación _

_-_ lo escuche llorar y me quede con el ¿¿que horas son??-_me contestó absortó viendo el pequeño bultico que era mi Haru_

-son las 12:35 de la noche ya se fueron los invitados me toco excusarte pues no sabia donde estabas

-lo siento princesa –_dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi se veía tan sexy con solo la camisa de su smoking el saco negro y el pantalón y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos que no me pude evita morderme el labio-_sabes me encanta cuando lo haces

-¿¿que hago??

-cuando te muerdes el labio –_dijo mientras acaparaba mis labios con los suyos dándome un beso exigente nunca nos habíamos dado un beso así pero si les digo que no me gusto me crecería la nariz como a pinocho_-que bueno que eres mi esposa_ –murmuro cuando me sintió temblar junto a su cuerpo _

_-_Si, no pienso esperar ni un segundo mas -_le dije mientras desabotonaba los botones de su camisa y la echaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su saco _

_El beso mis hombro descubierto por mi vestido de novia parece que había mejorado desde la ultima vez era eso o yo me estaba volviendo loca de remate por estar en abstinencia sentí sus dedos bajar el cierre de mi vestido con mucha sutileza definitivamente estaba mejorando, mi vestido cayo al suelo dejándome sola mente en la lencería blanca, Darién dejo de besarme y me dijo_

-A la cama señora Chiba –_dijo juguetón y yo como buena esposa obedecí_

_Darién se tumbó sobre mí pero no sentí ni una onza de su peso ya que se apoyo n sus fuertes brazos yo aun recordaba nuestra primera vez cuando me dijo que no sabia que hacer parece que ahora si sabia y eso me tenia mas que excitada sus labios fueron directamente a mi cuello un gemido se me escapo involuntaria mente entonces el empezó a descender besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo cada poro de mi piel haciendo que yo me sintiera cada vez mas y mas deseosa de el –_Dios a que hora aprendió eso-_pensé mientras mi esposo me besaba_ -¿¿ será que se fue en serio para un seminario??_ Fue mi pregunta mientras . Sus manos finas trazaban mis muslos y su boca succionaba mi piel-_ohh mi Dios –_dije no pude aguantarlo Darién rio contra mi piel sabia que me estaba torturando y el lo estaba disfrutando de pronto escuche un clic Darién quito mi sostén y acaparo mi pecho con su boca succionando levemente mientras sus manos torturaban mi otro pezón, otro gemido salió de mi garganta pero muy hábilmente Darién me beso haciendo el muriera en su boca_

_-_Stss no queremos despertar a Haruka verdad_ –me dijo y yo asentí como tonta, mi hermosa cosita dormía a escasos metros de nuestra cama _

_Volvió a besarme mientras introdujo una de manos en mis bragas sentía que moriría por Dios que le había pasado a mi Darién con sus dedos separo mis pliegues mientras hacia un movimiento de arriba a bajo haciendo que mis fluidos mojaran rápidamente el contorno su palma _

_-_por favor –_le dije bajito lo ultimo que quería era que haru despertara_

_-_por favor que no te estoy haciendo nada_ –me contestó_

_-_por eso hazme algo…….. deja de tortúrame_- le dije entre dientes mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba por su rose _

_Lleve mis manos a su pantalón y solté el cinturón y el botón casi al mismo tiempo baje la cremallera y empuje el pantalón muy rápido en la cara de Darién se dibujo una sonrisa _

_-_ansiosa –_me dijo entre risas_

-muy- _le conteste no podía articular mas de tres letras juntas _–quítatelo_-agregue y el me hizo caso inmediatamente su pantalones y bóxer volaron _

_-_no es justo tu aun conservas la braga –_me dijo como un niño al que Santa Claus no le trae su regalo en noche buena _

Eso tiene remedio_ -le dije mientras soltaba mis bragas de los lados ya que estaban finamente amarradas por unas cintas agregue como nota mental agradecer a mina por su regalo mientras terminaba de retirar mis bragas el coloco su cabeza entre mis piernas _¿¿por Dios iba a darme??_ No pude terminar de pensar ya que sentí la lengua de Darién jugando con mi clítoris mientras sus dedos aun seguían con la tarea anterior._

_El primer orgasmo atravesó mi cuerpo rápidamente mientras arqueaba mi espalda ofreciéndome a mi esposo, el limpio mis fluidos con su lengua y empezó a ascender dio un ligero beso a cada uno de mis pechos, cuello y volvió a besarme mientras nuestros genitales rosaban mis gemidos morían en sus labios los de el en los míos apreté sus bien formados glúteos algo que no había echo en la primera vez _

_-_te amo-_me dijo con la voz ronca y me di cuenta que ambos nos estábamos torturando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y a hora fue el, el que gimió fuertemente gracias Dios Haru tiene el sueño pesado a o al menos eso es lo que dice Rey seria fatal que comenzara a llorar en esos momentos_

–basta de juegos –_me dijo y yo asentí lo necesitaba, mejor nos necesitábamos_

_Tomo su miembro y lo coloco en mi entrada empezó a introducirlo lenta y tortuosamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara, ambos estábamos empapados con el sudor sus cabellos se pegaban a su cara y yo los retiraba con mi mano pude ver en su mirada el deseo la pasión pero sobretodo el amor que me tenia eso me hizo muy feliz tan feliz que no tengo palabras para describirlo cuando estuvo dentro de mi por completo me beso yo empecé a moverme debajo de el no quería esperar mas, el me siguió el ritmo entonces deje que el llevara toda las riendas sobre el momento empezó a envestirme lentamente mientras besaba mi cuello yo quería gemir pero como sin despertara a Haru, definitivamente mi cosita a partir de mañana tomaría su lugar en su cuarto lo amaba pero es que es muy difícil disfrutar 100% a Darién con el aquí._

_Enrolle mis piernas su cintura lo necesitaba mas cercas con mis manos dibuje caminos en su espalda mientras el me susurraba en mi oído algo que la principió no entendí me dijo algo como esto_

Qué lindos son tus pies en las sandalias, hija de príncipe! Las curvas de tus caderas son como collares, obra de manos de artista.

Tu ombligo es un ánfora redonda, donde no falta el vino. Tu vientre, un montón de trigo, de lirios rodeado.

Tus dos pechos, cual dos crías mellizas de gacela.

tu cuello, como torre de marfil. Tus ojos, las piscinas de Jesbón, junto a la puerta de Bat Rabbim. Tu nariz, como la torre del Líbano, centinela que mira hacia Damasco.

Tu cabeza sobre ti, como el Carmelo, y tu melena, como la púrpura; ¡un rey en esas trenzas está preso!

¡Qué bella eres, qué encantadora, oh amor, oh delicias!

Tu talle se parece a la palmera, tus pechos, a los racimos.

Me dije: Subiré a la palmera, recogeré sus frutos. ¡Sean tus pechos como racimos de uvas, el perfume de tu aliento como el de las manzanas,

Me robaste el corazón, hermana mía, novia, me robaste el corazón con una mirada tuya, con una vuelta de tu collar.

¡Qué hermosos tus amores, hermosa mía, novia! ¡Qué sabrosos tus amores! ¡más que el vino! ¡Y la fragancia de tus perfumes, más que todos los bálsamos!

Miel virgen destilan tus labios, novia mía. Hay miel y leche debajo de tu lengua; y la fragancia de tus vestidos, como la fragancia del Líbano.

_Luego supe que era un versículo del cantar de los cantares nunca había escuchado un parágrafo de la biblia así, sus movimientos se intensificaron haciéndome perder la razón gemí y gemí sin importar si Haru se despertara Darién se unió a mis gemidos arquee mi espalda ofreciéndole mis pechos a mi esposo que los tomo gustoso y los succiono con mucha mas fuerza derramando así el alimento de nuestro hijo, Darién limpio mis pechos con su lengua y me beso con pasión minutos después llegamos juntos al clímax_

_Salió de mi acostándose a mi lado luego con su brazo me arrojo a su pecho yo lleve mis manos a sus fornidos pectorales empecé a realizar dibujos imaginarios en el pasando los dedos por cada uno de su pezones mientras la respiración de ambos tomaba su curso nuevamente _

_Minutos después decidí hacerle una pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo desde el momento que terminamos nuestro acto de amor _

_-_Darién-_lo llame_

- ummm que pasa- _dijo sobándome el cabello podía sentir que aspiraba su olor –_que bien huele tu cabello, me gusta

-quiero hacerte una pregunta –_volví a decirle sentí su brazo aprisionar mi cuerpo y pegarlo mas con el de el _

_-_pregunta pequeña- _me respondió_ –soy todo oídos

-no te molesta que…. bueno ….. tu sabes…. Que …..yo ..

-serena -_me dijo preocupado-_ dime de una vez- _alzo mi rostro para que yo lo mirara a los ojos _

_-_que yo haya pertenecido a otro primero que haya estado con otro hombre antes que tu se que estas son tus primeras experiencias y_-no me dijo hablar ya que sus labios acapararon los míos _

_-_stsssss ahora eres mía, es lo único que me importa_ –dijo a milímetros de mis labios yo lo bese nuevamente_-¿¿ y??-_me pregunto_

-¿¿Y??-_le conteste confundida_

_-¿¿_como estuve??_ –no podía creer que me preguntara eso_

_-_mucho mejor que la primera vez fue fantástico_ –le conteste dándole un beso en la nariz_

_-_mataste mi ego ¿tan mal estuve hace 11 meses?-_me respondió como si yo lo hubiera ofendido_

-yo no dije eso nuestra primera vez fue_- me levante y lo mire a los ojos, pensé muy bien mis palabras _–genial, maravillosa, extraordinaria, encantadora, fascinante, fantástica y ahora fue todo eso otra vez pero elevado a la dos _–no pude evitar sonreír _

_-_que mala eres mira se murió con tu comentario_ –dijo señalando a Darién junior que después de nuestra faena esta muy tranquilo –_por lo menos me dieron buenos consejos no

- yo no soy mala –_le respondí_ - además se murió hace como 3 minutos jajajajaja

-¿¿tu crees?? –_dijo mientras rápidamente se colocaba encima mío rosando nuestros genitales pude percibir como Darién junior volvía despertar _

-el malo eres tu –_le recrimine_- gozas torturándome verdad – _mi voz sonó poco audible ya que la excitación en mi volvía a crecer entonces me penetro con una sola estocada_

-Darién -_le dije en un gemido y mis uñas se aferraron a su espalda definitivamente este no era mi Darién pero me encantaba, el empezó nuevamente a embestirme mientras que yo besaba su cuello y mis manos apretaban nuevamente su perfecto trasero llegando así muy rápido a mi tercer orgasmo de la noche luego de mi liberación Darién lo hizo gimió fuertemente y cayo encima mío agitado nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y tratábamos de reponernos cuando Haru se hizo notar_.

-creo que olvide que estaba con nosotros-_dijo mi esposo_ _mientras su frente reposaba en la mía _-deja yo lo traigo_-salió de mi, se levanto de la cama mostrándome su firme trasero, llego al moisés y cargo a Haru_ –lo siento pequeño papi no pudo aguantarlo -_beso su frente y me lo trajo a la cama _

_Tan pronto cargue a mi cosita el busco mi pecho –_se parece a ti le dije -_y el sonrió-. _Darién ¿¿podrías traerme agua?? Por favor- _le dije mientras alimentaba a Haru tomaba agua cada vez que lo hacia rey me lo había recomendado lo vi tomar una levantadora negra de las que le había comprado_

-claro que si amor –amor _era la primera vez que me llamaba así me quede como una tonta mirándolo fijamente -_¿¿te sucede algo??

-repítelo- _le dije inmediatamente_

-que –_contestó el_

-lo ultimo que dijiste

-¿¿amor??-_yo asentí seee era una tonta_ _pero se le_ _escuchaba tan lindo_–amor, amor, amor, amor, amor –_me beso la frente_ -voy por tu agua amor –_salió de la habitación_

_Minutos después regreso con una botella de agua mire el reloj de mi habitación eran las 2:45 AM llevábamos mas de dos horas disfrutando nuestro amor por mas que quise no pude dejar de recordar que con Ante solo durábamos de 15 a 20 minutos mi Darién era todo un semental y lo mejor era que no me lastimaba, Hharu ya estaba dormido así que después de sacarle los gases Darién lo tomo y lo llevo nuevamente a su cunita yo tome mi agua, escuche claramente cuando le dijo hasta mañana luego volvió junto a mi _

_-¿_Quién te dio consejos?_ -le pregunte _

_-_los chicos perdóname amor pero quería que fuera especial

-ahhhh-_le reste importancia y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho_

- una libra por tus pensamientos –_me dijo alrededor de varios minutos que estuvimos en silencio_

-pensé que dormías -_le conteste _

_-_No ¿¿en que tanto piensas??-_me cuestiono_

-en ti, en mi, en haru y en que me gustaría cabalgar –_eso ultimo lo pensé pero no iba a decirlo, solo se me escapo_

-¿¿cabalgar??-_dijo confuso_ -pues mañana podemos buscar un caballo –_me volvió a decir y yo no pude evitar reír no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando_-oye no te rías acaso no hablamos de equitación-_vi que su ceño se frunció asi que le pase el dedo alisando los pequeños pliegues que tenia _

-parece que tus consejeros no fueron demasiado buenos- _le dije entre risas_,- me refería a otro tipo de equitación –_dije y me coloque encima de el mientras frotaba mi pelvis con su miembro_

-ohhh-_dijo el al sentir como lo hacia introducirse en mi, veía sus manos como apretaban fuertemente las sabanas, las tome y las lleve a mis caderas empecé a subir a ya bajar poco a poco aumentado el ritmo _

-ahhhh, serena-_exclamó mi esposo y pude ver por los gestos de su rostro que le estaba gustando _

_-_Darién -_le dije con voz ronca_ –¿¿harías lago por mi??-_el asintió_-sube las caderas cuando yo empiece a bajar

-como…… así-_dijo el mientras hacia lo que yo le pedí por todos los cielos se sentía genial mucho mejor que como lo describía mina _

Darién se levanto atravesando con su brazo mi cintura y espalda mientras el se sentaba, acaparo con sus labios los míos y ambos sucumbimos ante el inminente orgasmo cayendo en la cama

-eso fue……. Fantástico –_dijo mi esposo yo solo sonreí mientras salía de el y me acurrucaba en su pecho como nuestra primera vez un bostezo involuntario salió de mi boca _

-¿¿cansada??

-umjum he tenido mucha actividad el día de hoy-_nuevamente bostecé _

-duerme princesa -_dijo besándome los cabellos mis ojos se hicieron pesados y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos por fin podíamos realizar nuestro amor si juicios moralistas o sin cargos de conciencia ahora solo éramos el y yo sabia que la despertar mañana el seguiría siendo mío y yo de seguiría siendo de el _

Eso fue hace cuatro años puedo decirles que mi vida es fantástica pase de tener el peor de los maridos a tener el mejor hombre que hay sobre la faz de la tierra aunque aun me asalta una duda ¿Cuál fue mi pecado?, por que yo creo que no cometí ninguno, pero algunos piensan que si. El amor no es un pecado pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

FIN

Termino de teclear la rubia en el computador mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su vientre

-MAMÁ-_grito el pequeño Haruka quien inmediatamente llego al lado de su madre_ –hoy metí 3 goles uno por ti uno por papi y uno por Selene

-!!!!!Que bien mi amor¡¡¡¡¡¡-_dijo al rubia mientras besaba los cachetes de su pequeño –_y donde esta papá

-esta estacionando el auto ya viene

-hola amor ¿¿terminaste??-_dijo el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules como un zafiro-_¿Cómo se porto la princesita

-amañada –_dijo serena con fastidio tenia una semana de haber salido de cuentas y Selene aun no quería nacer_-no entiendo Haruka nació un mes antes de tiempo, estoy cansada quiero que salga ya

_El sobo su mejilla_ –pronto saldrá amor solo se siente bien estando hay o te ama tanto que no quiere abandonarte

-si pero yo quería ir al partido de Haru y no pude –_dijo haciendo un puchero_

-sabias que era mejor que te quedaras aquí además no te quejes terminaste el libro no- _dijo viendo las palabras FIN en el PC y acariciando el vientre de su mujer_

_-_tengo sed, mami hay juguito-_exclamó el pequeño rubio de 4 años _

_-_si amor en la parte baja de la nevera esta tu vasijita me podrías traer una botella con agua

_El pequeño asintió _

-le fue muy bien si sigue así será un gran jugador de fútbol _–dijo Darién viendo al pequeño dirigirse a la cocina entonces vio que unas lagrimas esquivas corrían por el rostro de su esposa _¿¿te duele algo??-_preguntó preocupado_-¿¿es Selene??

-pronto dejara de ser mi cosita verdad-_Darién la abrazo luego limpio sus lagrimas y la beso _

-WACALA _-gritó el pequeño Haruka haciendo que sus padres rompieran el beso_-papá las niñas tienen bichos en la boca ahora te los paso ….wacala me dijiste que no besarías mas a mamá

_-_ella es la que me besa-_ dijo el inocente recordando las palabras qué le dijo a Amy cuando Zaff le dijo que el le había dado respiración boca a boca a serena _–tu mama es una tramposa, me engaño _-serena le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza _

_-_oye –_se quejo_-vez hasta me golpea

-cuando sea grande seré sacerdote así no besare niñas –_dijo muy serio el pequeño Haru _

_Serena y Darién comenzaron a reír ya le contarían su historia la pequeño cuando creciera_

_-_oye mami –_dijo Haruka sentándose en la cama con su mamá_ –le pregunte a papi como habías hecho para meterte a Selene ahí –_señalo su barriga_-y el me dijo que te preguntara a ti ¿¿Cómo hiciste ehh? ¿Acaso te la comiste?

_Serena lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Darién el solo se encogió de hombros _

Bueno amor lo que pasa es que ahhhhhhhh-_se quejo_ –Darién creo que Selene ahhhhh

_Rápidamente Darién llego junto a ella dejo a Haru con rey y la llevo al hospital dos horas después Selene Chiba lloraba al ser retirada del cuerpo de su madre _

_Esta vez Darién si pudo estar en la habitación cuando su hija vio por primera vez la luz, dos días mas tarde serena se encontraba en casa _

_La noche estaba algo fría parecía que iba a llover serena se dio la vuelta en su cama para sentir que Darién no estaba en ella, se levanto un poco incomoda la cesaría no era algo bueno pero era mejor que tener a Selene aun en su vientre amaba a su hija pero su espalda esta un poco cansada de cargarla, camino por los pasillos de su nueva casa al enterarse de su embarazo ella y Darién habían decidido cambiarse a un lugar mas grande entonces fue cuando vio lo que ella catalogo como la escena perfecta _

_Darién estaba en la habitación de la pequeña Selene sentado con ella en el gran sillón de la habitación la niña dormía a su regazo y el también estaba dormido lo extraño era que el pequeño Haruka también estaba dormido entre las piernas de su papá y su cabecita tenia atrapada el brazo libre de Darién imagino que seguramente no supo como levantarse de la mecedora y prefirió quedarse hay los miraba tan tiernamente entonces recordó la pregunta que había hecho en su libro_

_¿¿Cuál fue su pecado??__ Ahora tenia la respuesta.__ A pesar de que muchos pensarán que su pecado fue haberse enamorado de un hombre prohibido, siendo la principal causante de que Darién abandonara sus hábitos para formar su propia familia; para ella eso no era así.. __Ahora todo estaba claro no había cometido ningún pecado y como decía la canción de Il Divo el amor es un mandato de Dios y el le hizo el favor de poner a Darién en su vida cuando ella mas lo necesitaba_

_Se acerco a el y le quito al pequeña de los brazos haciéndolo despertar luego le hizo señas para que llevara a Haru a su habitación y le dijo que se encontraban en su recamara minutos después Darién entraba a la habitación que compartía con la única mujer que había amado en toda su existencia, la única que le había enseñado sin proponérselo lo que era realmente el amor, se quito las pantuflas y se acostó en la cama atrayéndola con un brazo hasta su pecho _

_-_te amo_- dijo ella_

-y yo a ti mi sortilegio_ –respondió el mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para sellar lo antes dicho con un beso_

_**AHORA SI FIN **_

* * *

_Hay se acabo ahora si buahhhhh bueno mis niñas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y me dejaron su rev esta historia me gusto mucho dude en hacer este epilogo pero bueno salió espero les haya gustado mil gracias por sus rev, sus alertas, y los que la escogieron como historia favorita los quiero mucho. Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos para :_

_Conejolu, Natustar, Alejaym, Seiyamoon,Sailor Lady, Amafle, Sailor Giselle,Serenity223,Dayana, Malixtrix, Princessmoon Ligth, Mistress 9,Isabel20, Serena Ramos, Luz Cullen De Chiba, Karambunnymoon, Cherri S.A Andrea Rodriguez, Serenymoon, Sailor Mercuri O Neptune, Patty Ramirez, Jentli-Chiba92, Bels 412,Lucecita Moon,Smoon Angel, Rinni4805, Serenita 623, Mariela Chiba, Serydar,Usako Tenoh, Amyrt, Timbi, Natasch, Señora Chiba, Usako De Chiba, Alexa, Sailor1989, Shiru chiba, Hendra, Sandy Serena Princesita Serenyty De Chiba, Any 17 _

_Gracias por sus porras sus halagos sus consejos me falta mejorar mucho aun me considero novata espero contar siempre con ustedes así como ustedes siempre contaran conmigo les deseo un feliz año lleno amor paz prosperidad e imaginación para que sigamos escribiendo para que empecemos a escribir y lo mejor para que seamos muy felices y como dije una vez que la lluvia de paz, amor y prosperidad las coja en la calle sin impermeable y con el paraguas roto para que en este 2010 sean cumplidas las peticiones que guarda cada uno de sus corazones nos vemos mañana con el final de la tercera es la vencida, el lunes con travesuras y el miércoles con el estreno de mi nueva adquisición . verdades ocultas y mentiras, besos lunar para todas _

_Ahh perdón al cita es cantar de los cantares capi 7 versículo 1/9 y cap4 versículo 9/11_

_Neo Reyna Serenity_


End file.
